


Loki and the Beast

by Fantom_of_the_Fiction



Category: Avengers, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies), Thorki - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantom_of_the_Fiction/pseuds/Fantom_of_the_Fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Thor was cursed to a beast form by an Enchantress who saw no love in his arrogant heart. The one way he could break the spell was to learn to love another and earn their love in return before the last petal from his enchanted rose fell, which would bloom until his twenty-first birthday. But who could ever learn to love a beast? Loki Lauféson could.</p><p>An Avengers spinoff of Beauty and the Beast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
. . . . . . . . . .

“Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle.  
 Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind.   
But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold.  
Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within.  
And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress.  
The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there.   
Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world.    
The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year.   
If he could learn to love another, and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken.    
If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time.   
As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?”

– Disney’s _Beauty and the Beast_ –

. . .

Loki pulled his satchel over his head as he walked out the front door of the cottage that he shared with his father, Laufé. Laufé was an inventor. The townsfolk didn’t see him as that, though; no, they would refer to him as “Crazy old Laufé, always good for a laugh.” The pair didn’t acknowledge that, though. They kept to themselves most of the time. Avoiding the townsfolk, though, was a difficult feat that was seldom accomplished.

You see, at the age of nineteen, Loki was the most admired young bachelor in his village, Asguardé. Loki wasn’t known for his strength as he was quite lean. He wasn’t too keen on hunting, but he could chop wood for fires at least and he knew a fair amount about inventing and fixing. He had soft green eyes and silky black hair that reached his shoulders and flipped up at the ends. He often considered cutting his hair shorter. Why he thought this, he wasn’t sure. Maybe it was to toy with the village girls; maybe it was because it was so much of a hassle. He never seemed to get around to it, though. He enjoyed his hair at this length. It was relatively manageable, and when he was bored, he would try out new hairstyles with it. His mother had taught him how to braid it when he was a young boy. When he braided his hair now, he would always be reminded of his mother.

He still cried for her sometimes, wishing she was still alive, wanting to show her how well he could braid his hair now. Maybe that was why he kept his hair long. If he didn’t have long enough hair, he couldn’t braid it and feel as though his mother was right there with him.

Today, he sported a relatively small braid on his left, tied at the end with a thin green ribbon. The air was on the colder side today, so he wore black pants and a green and gold tunic, tied at his waist with a brown belt.

Loki walked away from his home and toward the little, quiet town. He strolled down the worn stone pathway and stopped when he saw a small blue mountain flower, and bent down to get a closer look.

“Hello there, little one. You’re quite the unusual little flower, aren’t you?” he said to the flower. He smiled to himself and picked the flower, “I’ll keep you with me. We can be each other’s friend.” Loki felt for his braid, and when he did, he managed to weave the flower’s stem into it.

He walked on, and reached the village in a matter of minutes. As he stepped foot onto the uneven cobblestone of the town, he was greeted by a few villagers.

“Bonjour, Loki!” said one old man.

“Bonjour!” Loki responded.

“Bonjour, Loki.” Said a young girl who looked to be around Loki’s age. She winked at him and he nodded in response, not paying much attention to her.

One would think that Loki would be grateful and embrace the women who willingly threw themselves at him, but he didn’t. He didn’t know why he was like that. He decided that it was because he was so independent, and he didn’t care for the “foolish lovesick boy” look. So, he simply chose to ignore them.

As he walked to the Bakery, the baker called out to him, “Oy, Loki! C’mere, boy!”

Loki walked over to the baker and placed his book on the windowsill, “Hello, monsieur. How are you?”

“No need t’act so formal with me, boy! Yeh’ve known me fer too long to call me ‘monsieur,’ now haven’ ya? Ah’ve told ya time and time again not ter call me ‘monsieur,’ it makes me feel old! Yeh’ve gotta remember ter call me Nicholas!” the baker playfully chided him.

“Aye, that you have. My apologies.”

“Bah, you young’ns an’ yer formalities. Where’re ye off ter this mornin’?” the baker asked.

Loki’s eyes lit up as he remembered of why he had come into town today, “Oh, the bookshop! I jut finished the most wonderful book about four warriors and a giant creature from another world!” Loki gushed.

“Ah, that’s nice. Ah never got inter readin’ much as a lad. Oh, almost fergot! Had my apprentice try out some baking. Turned out pretty well, not too burned. At least, the third time ‘e tried wasn’t too burned!” the baker guffawed boisterously.

Loki couldn’t help but chuckle at the man’s laugh.

“Anyway, since what he made ain’t on my list o’ things that I sell, I figured I’d give it ter you. Y’know, as a gift. Yeh’ve always been so kind t’ me, Loki, especially when you take over fer me when ah’m sick, an’ my apprentice is too jittery to do it ‘imself. The lad wants t’be a baker someday, but he ain’t got no people skills! Timid as a deer, I tell ya. Hold here, I’ll go get it fer ye.” The baker walked away from his shop window, and came back a moment later with a small box, “Ah guess the lad took all ‘is people skills and put them inter his baking skills, ‘cause this bread sure is delicious. Somehow, that kid got some banana flavor inter this here bread along with some walnuts. Calls it ‘Banana Nut.’ Ah, here ye go, take it. Lemme know if ye like it, I might just put it on mah menu if enough people like its taste.” The baker handed the package over to Loki, who accepted it graciously, “Oh, an’ if ye want ter give someone else a bit o’ this here bread, take this, “the baker handed Loki a smaller package, “It’s th’ same bread. It was all we could save from th’ second time the lad tried to make it.”

“Oh, thank you very much. Tell Clint that I look forward to eating it. It smells delicious!” Loki’s mouth started to water as the aroma of the still warm bread filled his nose.

“Alright, ah will. You best remember teh come back when ye finish th’bread, ya hear?”

“Of course I will, mons- er, Nicholas.” Loki took his book off of the windowsill and waved goodbye to the baker and put the bread into his satchel.

Loki continued through town, daydreaming. When he passed the barber shop, the barber and his client saw him through the window, and they immediately started talking about him.

“Look there he goes, that boy is strange no question. Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?” the barber said.

“Never part of any crowd…” his client agreed.

“It’s cause his head's up on some cloud, I tell you.”

“No denying he's a funny boy, that Loki.”

“Bonjour!” said a female voice, taking Loki from his thoughts.
    
    
    “Good day, Natasha.” Loki replied with a smile, “How is your family?”
    
    
    Before she could respond, a tall dark haired man Loki had sometimes seen around town came up to the woman and snaked his arm around her waist.
    
    
    “Bonjour.” Said the man sternly, no doubt thinking Loki was talking up his mistress.
    
    
    “ _Doesn’t this man have a wife?  And this woman surely has a family, I know them well. How peculiar…”_ Loki thought to himself, “Good day, how is your wife?”
    
    
    The man grew pale, and before Loki knew what was happening, Natasha was slapping the man across the face, and started arguing with him. He decided it was best not to get involved, so he walked away briskly. The only part of the argument he caught was Natasha saying, “You said no one would notice!”

At last, Loki entered the bookshop. He put his hand to the door handle that he knew all too well and twisted it. As he pushed the door open, he heard the familiar faint sound of a bell.
    
    
    “Ah, Loki!” came the voice of Monsieur Hill, the book keeper.
    
    
    Loki smiled as he approached Monsieur Hill, “Good morning!  I've come to return the book I borrowed.” Loki handed him the book with a big smile on his face. It didn’t matter that Loki had been reading for as long as he could remember, he always felt proud when he finished a book.
    
    
    He took the book from Loki, “Finished already?” he asked as he put the book back on its respective shelf.
    
    
    “Oh, I couldn't put it down!  I’m certainly going to have to read again. Have you got anything new?” he asked eagerly.
    
    
     The book keeper laughed, “Not since yesterday, no.”
    
    
    Loki climbed onto a near ladder to get a look at the books that were higher up. “That's all right.  I'll borrow...” Loki scanned the books for a moment before making his choice, “This one!”
    
    
    Loki handed him the book, “This one?  But you've read it twice!” the old man chuckled.
    
    
    “Well it's my favorite!”  Loki swung off the side of ladder, causing it to roll down its track, “Far off places, daring battles, magic spells, a prince in disguise!” Loki marveled at the thought of the book.
    
    
    Monsieur Hill chuckled, “Well, if you like it all that much, it's yours!” he handed Loki the book.
    
    
    Loki was in awe, “But sir!”
    
    
    “I insist!”
    
    
    “Oh, well thank you!  Thank you very much!” As Loki was leaving the store, he remembered something, “Oh, sir,” he turned to the man. “The baker’s apprentice made some bread. He calls it ‘Banana Nut,” and the baker gave some to me. Would you like some?”
    
    
    “Oh, I couldn’t!”
    
    
    “I insist!” Loki mocked, “He gave me a smaller portion of it to give to someone else if I wanted to, so I’m giving it to you as a form of gratitude.” Loki reached into his satchel and pulled out the smaller of the two packages and handed it to the elder. 
    
    
    “Why thank you, Loki. This is very generous of you,” he said as he accepted the package.
    
    
    “When you finish it, you should go to the bakery and let the baker and his apprentice know what you think of it.”
    
    
    “Oh yes, I most definitely will. It smells delicious, doesn’t it!”
    
    
    “That it does monsieur. I’ve got to get going though, I’m so very eager to read this!” Loki motioned to the book.
    
    
    Monsieur Hill laughed, “Of course, of course, Loki. Ever the reader. Go, have fun.”
    
    
    “I will monsieur. Have a good day!” Loki said as he walked out of the store.
    
    
    Monsieur Hill watched Loki as he walked away and sighed, “That boy’s going to find himself a handsome lad one day… Ah, better eat this bread before it gets cold!” Monsieur Hill walked into his store, licking his lips as he unwrapped the package.
    
    
    Loki was all too excited to begin reading his book again. He opened up to the first page and ran his fingers over the smooth paper. He began to read as he walked past a small café.
    
    
     Two women sitting by the window noticed him. 
    
    
    “Look there he goes. That boy is so peculiar! I wonder if he's feeling well.” One woman said to the other.
    
    
     “With a dreamy far-off look in his eyes, and his nose stuck in a book.” The other woman added. “His looks have got no parallel. I do wish my hair looked like his. Do you suppose he styles it, or is it natural?
    
    
    “Oh, he styles it, of course! How could he not? It’s far too rare for a man to have hair such as that be natural. I wonder what his secret is?” A waitress approached their table and layed down two cups of tea. The woman thanked the waitress and took a sip of her tea before continuing, “But behind that fair façade, I'm afraid he's rather odd. Very different from the rest of us...”
    
    
    “He's nothing like the rest of us,” the waitress addressed.
    
    
    “Yes, quite different from the rest of us.” agreed the first woman.

Loki sat down on the edge of a fountain. He was so engrossed in his book that he didn’t notice that there was a herd of sheep gathering around him until one of them started nibbling at the hem of his tunic. He patted the sheep’s head and it stopped nibbling on his tunic. Loki began to tell the sheep about his book, “Oh, isn't this amazing? It’s my favorite part because, well, you'll see. Here's where she meets Prince Charming,” he pointed to the section of the page he was referring to. He dropped his voice to a whisper and said, “But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three!” Loki smiled. He looked up at the sky when he heard a flock of geese flying overhead.

 

. . .

Gwenevere aimed her gun at the geese flying overhead. When she was locked on her target. She pulled the trigger. Applause was heard all around her as the victim plummeted to the ground. Larissa ran over to where the goose was falling, holding open a bag. The goose fell into it head first, which gained her a few whistles from the crowd.

Larissa walked back to Gwenevere, “Wow, what a great shot! You are absolutely the best hunter in town, no doubt about it.”

Gwenevere sighed in content, “I am, aren’t I? Loki can’t possibly resist me now.” She looked over to where Loki was sitting, perched on the fountain. He notice her feat as he was too busy reading, but she needed reassurance, “La, do you think he saw?”

“Of course he did! How could he not? You’re simply irresistible, Gwen,” Larissa assured her.

“It's true, La, and I've got my sights set on Loki!”

“Loki is the inventor's son, right?”

“Yes, he's the one!  The lucky man I'm going to marry.” Gwenevere beamed.

“But I thought he was-”

“The most handsome man in town!” Gwenevere clasped her hands together and spin in a circle, giggling like the young, love struck girl she was.

Larissa sighed in annoyance, “I know, but-”

Gwenevere didn’t hear her friend’s warnings, “And that makes him the best.  And don't I deserve the best?” she looked at La sternly, as if to give her a warning.

“Well of course, I mean you do, but I mean...” at this point, Larissa decided to just give up, seeing as there was no way she could get a word in otherwise.

“Right from the moment when I met him, no, saw him! I said he's gorgeous and I fell. Here in town it’s obviously only him,” By this time, Loki had gotten up from his place at the fountain and was walking by the crowd and Gwenevere, but didn’t acknowledge them, as he was still engrossed in his book, “Who is nearly as beautiful as me,” she turned to Larissa, “So I’ve decided to male plans to woo and marry Loki Lauféson!”

Larissa gasped, “How do you plan to do that?”

“With my charm and good looks, of course! As you said, I’m simply irresistible.” The girls started to follow Loki, but it was difficult because he was walking through a thick crowd of people out for their daily shopping. When Gwenevere caught sight of him, she sped up her pace, “Look there he goes! Isn't he dreamy? Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing,” This was quite true, as she had been running and was out of breath, “He's such a tall, dark, and handsome brute.”

Panting, Larissa said to Gwenevere, “How can he… walk so easily… through this crowd of people? It should be… easier for us… because we’re so much… smaller than he…”

“Bonjour!” a woman said to a shopkeeper.

“Pardon!” Gwenevere said as she pushed past a rather large woman.

“You call this bacon?” a man complained to an already too busy man at the Boucherie.

“What lovely grapes!”

“Some cheese!”

“Ten yards!”

“One pound, s’il-tu plait.”

“'Xcuse me!” Gwenevere passed through a group of quarreling customers, “Please let me through!” Gwenevere exclaimed.

“This bread!”

“Those fish!”

“It’s stale!”

“They smell!”

“Madame's mistaken!”

Determination driving her forward, Gwenevere declared to herself, “Just watch, I’ll make Loki my husband!” She didn’t add “if it’s the last thing I do!” to her declaration, or she certainly didn’t want to marry Loki and die soon after!

As she reached the edge of the crowd, she grabbed Larissa’s hand, “Come on, La. We’ve got to make this!” They ran as fast as they could to the very edge, aiming for the only open spot they could see. Running faster, they got through it just as it closed back up with the myriad of townsfolk.

“That was close-hey, where are you going? Don’t you need to rest?” Larissa chased after Gwenevere, who hadn’t stopped running after she let go of Larissa’s hand.

_“This is it, this is my time to shine!”_ Gwenevere thought to herself as she neared Loki. Soon enough, she came face to back with Loki.

“Oompf!” This caught Loki by surprise, causing him to drop his book in a puddle of mud, “Oh, no! My book!” Loki picked it up and began to clean it off.

“Oh, hello Loki! That a nice surprise, meeting you here.” Gwenevere didn’t seem to notice that she was the cause for Loki dropping his book.

“Bonjour, Gwenevere. Yes, what a surprise. Oh, bonjour to you, Larissa,” Larissa had just caught up to Gwenevere and was completely out of breath.

“Bon… jour… Loki.” She said between breaths.

Gwenevere grabbed the mostly cleaned book from Loki’s hands and started flipping through the pages.

“May I have my book, please?” Loki asked, holding out his hand.

Gwenevere scowled, “How can you read this? There's no pictures! This book is boring.” She rolled her eyes and handed him back the book.

“Well, some people use their imaginations.” Loki said sarcastically.

“You know, you should really get your nose out of those books  and start to pay attention to more important things... like me! The whole town's talking about us. 

 “I hardly doubt that. Where do you get your information?” Loki asked quizzically.

Ignoring his question, she moved on to her next topic. She loved to talk about herself, and wanted Loki to know every little detail there was to know about her, “Hey, how about you and I go to the tavern and have a drink? We could get to know me a little better. Then when it gets late we can go on a long walk and talk more about me and I guess we could talk about you, then I can show you my hunting trophies and you can learn even more about me!”

Loki, ever the gentleman, pretended to consider her request, “I’m sorry, but no. You see, I need to… Help my father make some repairs on the roof of my home.” He didn’t really, he just wanted to get back to reading his book. He also needed to feed the animals.

Gwenevere’s shoulders slumped when she heard his answer, “Oh, do you need help? You know, when I was younger, I-“

She was cut off by Loki holding a hand up, “I’m sorry, Gwenevere. Thank you for the offer I appreciate it, really. But I can manage it myself. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to help my father.” Loki started to walk away.

Gwenevere and Larissa started to laugh, “That crazy old loon, he needs all the help he can get!”

Loki turned abruptly and walked back to Gwenevere. Pointing a finger at her, he said in a low, angry voice. “Don't you talk about my father that way. Ever.”

Gwenevere’s face turned red. No man had ever gotten in her face about something as simple as this. She had originally thought that he was coming back to kiss her, but she was only dreaming. Acting on impulse, Gwenevere turned to Larissa, “Yeah, don’t talk about his father that way!” she said as she smacked Larissa’s arm.

“And my father's not crazy, he is a genius.” Loki was never one to threaten, so he refrained from doing so.

Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard behind him, in the direction of his home. He turned around and started running, Gwenevere and Larissa’s laughing sounding farther and farther away as he ran.


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard behind him, in the direction of his home. He turned around and started running, Gwenevere and Larissa's laughing sounding farther and farther away as he ran.

Loki rushed down the stone pathway that led to his house. He knew his father was all right, but it still worried him each time something went wrong. Reaching the cottage in record time, he went to the side of the house and reached to open the doors to the cellar. As the doors opened, he was blinded by a large cloud of smoke.

“Father!” Loki coughed, “Father, are you all right?”

Answering his question, he heard his father’s voice shout, “How on earth did that happen? I was so sure that I got it this time!” Loki coughed again and descended into his father’s “Inventing Cave” as he was so fond of calling it.

“Father, what happened?” Loki rushed to his father’s aid. Somehow, his father had managed to get his lab coat pinned to the wall with an axe, “I didn’t know your invention even _used_ an axe…”

“I'm about ready to give up on this hunk of junk!” he said as he kicked the contraption, then turned his attention to his son, “Oh, yes, that. I’m not sure, really. One second my lab coat was on my back and the next, it wasn’t!” Laufé stumbled over to his lab coat and pulled the axe from it and propped it against the wall. He tugged at his coat, ripping it even more than the axe had ripped it. Loki took the coat from his father when he managed to pull it out of the wall.

“Father, why do you keep this old thing? It’s so worn and stained. You have another, why don’t you use it? It’s much sturdier.” His father’s lab coat was a faded blue color with blue designs covering it. It was ripped at the cuffs and holes had made their home at the elbows. The hems were frayed and it was missing all of its buttons, and it was stained with most every color imaginable.

“Yes, yes I know. Your mother used to tell me the same thing,” he paused for a moment, reminiscing of some memory Loki didn’t know of. After a few moments, his father came back to reality, “Ah, Loki! I just had a most wonderful idea!” he waited for Loki to respond.

“Yes…? What is this most wonderful idea, dare I ask?”

His father walked to a pile of dusty boxes in the far corner of the room and started digging through them. Three minutes and many sneezes later, he walked back over to Loki, “My idea is this: take my lab coat and sew it up. Patch up the holes using the cloth from this lab coat,” he handed Loki the unused one, “and put the buttons from this one onto mine! Genius, no?”

Loki sighed, “You’re not going to get rid of it, are you?”

“Negative. Now, hand me that dog-legged clencher. It’s on the work bench next to my various bobbles and whatnot.” Laufé layed down and slid under the machine, “I’ll get this to work, and I mean it this time!”

Loki handed his father the tool he asked for. He never did and most likely never would understand how his father remembered the names to all these strange tools. He always said that industry tools could never be trusted, so he would make his own. Loki thought it was silly, because his father used the tools me would buy to make the tools that he used. Sometimes Loki agreed that his father was quite the crazy man.

“Oh, father. The baker gave me some bread today. His apprentice, Clint, made a new flavor. He calls it ‘banana nut.’ I thought we could have some tonight with dinner. Speaking of which, do you want pork or chicken tonight?”

Laufé slid out from under his invention, "You decide, boy. I’ve got to worry about my invention. I have to make sure my invention wins first prize for the fair in two days!"  
  
"Of course, father. Chicken it is, then!" Loki said as he walked out of the cellar.  
  
 "What a good kid. Always doing what's right..." Laufé sighed to himself as he tightened anything he could see that could possibly be tightened.  
  
. . . . . . .

  
Loki set the cooked chicken on the table then went to get the plates, forks, and knives from their various respective cabinets.  
  
As he was setting the last of the utensils, his father walked in the door.  
  
"Who taught you how to cook like that, eh? I smelled it all the way in my Inventing Cave and it distracted me so much that I had to stop my work."  
  
Loki laughed, "Mother taught me. Don't you remember?"  
  
"I don't remember much of anything these days. I'm concentrating on my inventing too much." Laufé sat down in his usual seat just as Loki sat down in his, “I’m never going to fix that blasted pile of junk.” Laufé’s shoulders sunk.

“You always say that. But you know what, papa?” Loki rarely called his father papa. It was a special thing he called him whenever he was trying to make him feel better about his inventions.

“What?”

“You’re going to fix it. I know you will, because you always do. No one else in Asguardé is an inventor. You’ve got me to go into town and make meals for you, so you’re always in your Inventing Cave, tinkering away on whatever suits your fancy, learning more and more about inventing and how you can improve your inventions.”

“You… you really think so?”

“Yes, I do. And you’ll win first prize at the fair in a few days, and become a world famous inventor!”

“Do you really believe that?” Laufé asked again, very unsure.

“I always have.”

“You are quite your mother’s son,” Laufé said as he reached across the table and patted Loki’s hand, “Well, what are we waiting for? We shouldn’t let this delicious food go to waste! Let’s eat!” Laufé ripped a leg off of the unsuspecting roasted chicken and took a bite, “Did you remember to feed the animals today, Loki?”

“Of course, father. I never forget!”

“Ah, of course. You’re too good for your own good, you know?” he laughed.

Loki smiled in response.

A few minutes later, Loki broke the silence, “I got a new book today.”

“A new book? You mean old Maurice Hill got a shipment of new books? Surely you’ve read every book in that library already!” Laufé said through a mouthful of rice and beans.

“Sadly, no. Monsieur Hill let me keep the book that I always borrow. The one about far off places, daring battles, magic spells… Ring a bell?”

“Ahh, yes, that one! How many times have you read it? Ten?”

Loki chuckled, “Only twice, father. I wish I read it ten times, though.”

“You spend an awfully large amount of time reading, don’t you? How are you doing with the girls around town? You’re the right age to consider marriage, you know. You ought to be thinking about them more than reading.”

Loki thought for a minute, “Well, it’s-it’s just… I guess I’m not especially interested in them. Shouldn’t a man my age be more interested in girls? It worries me.”

“Ah, well, maybe you’re just a late bloomer. What about that Gwenevere? She seems to be very interested in you.”

Loki groaned, “Don’t remind me…”

“Why? Has something happen?”

“The real question is what _hasn’t_ happened? She’s beautiful, as you well know. She’s just too… I don’t know, conceited, I guess you could say? She ran into me today at the market, and I mean literally. She crashed right into my back, which made me drop my book in a pile of mud. I wasn’t too happy about that, and she didn’t seem to care. Then she said to me,” Loki clasped his hands together and raised his voice a few octaves and mimicked, “Hey, how about you and I go to the tavern and have a drink? We could get to know me a little better. Then when it gets late we can go on a long walk and talk more about me and I guess we could talk about you, then I can show you my hunting trophies and you can learn even more about me!” he batted his eyelashes pathetically.

“Well nevermind her, then. You’ll find the right one for you, someday.”

“I hope so…”

They finished their dinner in silence. As Loki was cleaning the last of the dishes and his father was in his own world, trying to mentally fix his machine, he remembered about the bread.

“Oh, father. We need to try this bread! I’ve been craving it all day long, and I haven’t even had a bite of it yet!” Loki wiped his hands and took the package to the table and opened it up.

“My my, Loki, this smells wonderful. Get some plates and knives and I’ll cut it for us.”

Loki made his way over to the cabinets for the second time that evening and took out two plates and a cutting knife, and came back to the table where his father was waiting eagerly. Loki handed him the knife and he cut two substantial slices and put them on the plates.

Laufé took a huge bite of his bread and was done before Loki was halfway done with his.

Loki took his first bite and was in heaven. The bread was so moist and delicious, and it reminded him of his mother’s baking.

. . . . . . . .

Laufé leaned against the doorframe as he watched his only son sitting by the fire, stitching up his old lab coat.

“You really raised him like a daughter, didn’t you?” he said to the memory of his wife. Laufé sighed and walked into his room to get into bed.

. . . . . . .

The next morning, Loki awoke to the rooster’s crow. He opened his eyes and immediately shut them again. He groaned and rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn’t. He had gotten up at this hour for as long as he could remember, and he was used to it. He managed to get up and stumbled outside to feed the animals.

Feeding animals when you’re partially unconscious is a challenging task, but not for Loki. Somehow he fed the chickens without hitting too many of them with the grains. Sometimes, he would give the horse the cow feed and the cow the pig feed and the pigs the horse feed, but that was only on his bad days.

Loki took a basket from where it was laying by the chicken coop and collected the unfertilized eggs. He was just about to go back inside when he heard his father shouting from the cellar.

“It works! It works!”

Loki put the basket of eggs down and ran to the cellar, surprised to find the door already open and his father attempting to push the contraption out the doors.

“I’m guessing you figured out what was wrong?” Loki asked as he tried to find a part of the invention to grasp.

“That I did! You were right, Loki. You said I could do it, and I did! I’ve got to get this into the wagon and head off to the fair.”

Loki and his father pulled the machine up onto the grass and rolled it to the wagon, “It’s a good thing you put wheels on this, or else we might never have been able to get it to the wagon. Should I make you some breakfast before you go? You need your strength,” Loki and his father picked up the invention and heaved it into the bed of the wagon, “Especially since this weighs so much.”

“Nah, I’ll get some brutes over at the fair to get it out for me. I’ve got to get going now, no time to eat! It’s a full day and a half’s ride to the fair; I’ve got to leave immediately! Hitch up Sleipnir, Loki. I’ve got to collect some things for my trip.”

Loki was going to protest, but his father was already walking toward the house. Loki walked to the stable and took the reins from a nail in a post, “Hey, Sleipnir. How’s my good boy?” Loki cooed as he patted the grey stallion, and he whinnied in response. Loki put the reins on Sleipnir and guided him to the wagon and hitched him up, “I’ll come back with a snack for you in a bit.”

Loki walked inside to put together some food for his father’s journey. He wrapped up half of the remaining bread, some fruit, and cooked chicken from the previous night’s dinner and put them in his father’s satchel. He filled up a water skin and placed it in the satchel next to the food.

“Where is it? It always disappears on me!” Laufé complained as he came out of his bedroom.

“Looking for this, father?” Loki held up the satchel, “I put some food in there for you.”

“Ah, yes! Thank you, Loki. What would I do without you?”

“Let’s not find out, hm?” Loki laughed.

Laufé took the satchel from his son and put his lab coat and a few random tools into it.

Loki grabbed an apple from the table and followed his father outside to the wagon.

“Be safe, father. Be sure to rest when you need to and when it gets dark, find somewhere safe and warm to sleep. It’s getting colder now, so keep warm. Do you have your scarf, coat, and gloves?”

“Yes, Loki. I am a grown man; I think I can take care of myself!” Laufé chided.

“I know, father. I just worry.”

Laufé hugged his son, “You don’t need to worry. I’ll go to the fair and come straight home with the first prize!”

“I know you will. Have fun!” Loki gave Sleipnir the apple, and he gobbled it up appreciatively as Laufé climbed up to the seat and sat down.

“You be safe, too, alrigh’? Don’t do anything stupid.” Laufé winked at his son, snapped the reins, and was off.

. . . . . . . . .

Laufé and Sleipnir had been traveling for a few hours, but it didn’t seem like they were making much progress, “We should be at the first Inn by now.  Maybe we missed a turn. I guess I should have taken a map... wait a minute.”  Laufé lifted his lantern to illuminate a sign giving directions to Anaheim and Valencia and thought for a moment, “Let’s go this way.”

Sleipnir looked right, at a dark, overgrown path, then left towards a more inviting route, and began to go left.

“Come on, Sleipnir!” Laufé pulled the reins to the right, leading him down the darker path, “It's a… shortcut.  We'll be there in no time!”

Sleipnir and Laufé continued through the dark path.

“This can't be right. Where have you taken us, Sleipnir?” Sleipnir snorted, “We'd better turn around,” Laufé tried to turn Sleipnir and the wagon around, but they got stuck between the trees, branches getting into their faces, scaring Sleipnir because he couldn’t see. Acting on instinct, Sleipnir started to rear, “Whoa, whoa boy, whoa Sleipnir! Oh, oh! Look out!”

A swarm of bats flew out from behind a tree.  Sleipnir ran through the forest, avoiding everything in his path until he was out of the forest and came to a cliff.

“Back up! Back up! Back up!” Laufé shouted as he tried to pull Sleipnir away from the edge of the cliff that started to crumble under the weight, “That's right, good boy, that's--back up!  Steady. Steady!  Hey now. Steady, Sleipnir!” Laufé’s words didn’t help, and Sleipnir bucked him off, throwing him to the cold ground, “Sleipnir!” Laufé called after the retreating horse, “Sleipnir?”

Laufé stood up and ran back into the woods in the direction Sleipnir ran. He was a good five minutes into the forest before it started to rain. Suddenly, Laufé heard growling and howling coming from his left. It distracted him, and he tripped over a root.

Laufé stood up and saw a pack of wolves looking hungrily at him, “Oh, no…” he ran as fast as he could,              the wolves chasing him. He stumbled down a hill, and landed at the gate of a castle. He grabbed the locked gate and tried to shake it open.

“Help!  Is someone there?” he pleaded.

As if in answer to his question, the gate opened, and Laufé ran in. He slammed the gate in the faces of the wolves. The wind was picking up and it blew his hat right off his head, landing next to him. He left it there, not even aware that it had fallen off. He ran to the castle doors and banged on it. It creaked open and he looked in cautiously.

Unsure if he should enter, he took his chances, and stepped inside, “Hello? Is anyone here?” he called.

He didn’t know that he was being watched. He never would have guessed that the clock and candlestick were the ones watching him.

“Old fellow must ‘ave lost his way in ze woods,” Lumiere the candlestick said, just barely over a whisper.

“Keep quiet!  Maybe he'll go away.” The clock, Cogsworth, scolded.

“Is someone there?” Laufé could have sworn he heard voices.

“Not a word, Lumiere. Not one word!”

“I don't mean to intrude, but I've lost my horse and I need a place to stay for the night.” Laufé said pathetically.

Lumiere looked at Cogsworth like a child having just found a lost puppy, “Oh Cogsworth, ‘ave a ‘eart.”

“Shush!” Cogsworth put a hand over LUMIERE'S mouth, and Lumiere promptly proceeded to touch his lit candle hand to Cogsworth’s own hand.

“Ow, ow, OUCH!” Cogsworth yelled, giving away that there was, in fact, someone in the castle.

Taking the chance, Lumiere said, “Of course, monsieur, you are welcome ‘ere!”

Laufé looked around in confusion, and picked up the candlestick for light, not realizing that the speaker was in his hand.

Lumiere tapped him on the shoulder, “Over here, monsieur!”

Laufé spun around, moving Lumiere to the other side, “Where?”

Lumiere tapped Laufé on the side of the head.  Laufé looked at Lumiere, very confused.

“’Allo!” Lumiere said cheerfully to Laufé.

“Odin’s beard!” Startled, he dropped Lumiere onto the floor, then realized, in awe, that a candlestick just spoke to him, “Incredible!”

“Well, now you've done it, Lumiere,” Cogsworth said as he hopped over to Lumiere, “Splendid, I tell you. Just peachy—agh!” Laufé had picked up Cogsworth, inspecting him.

“How is this accomplished?” Laufé was turning Cogsworth in all directions, trying to figure out how it was made possible.

“Put me down at once!” Cogsworth commanded.

Laufé tickled the bottoms of Cogsworth’s feet, causing him to laugh. He began to wind the spring on the back of Cogsworth’s head, twisting his face around with the clock hands. Laufé opened the front of Cogsworth and began to play with his pendulum. Cogsworth promptly slammed the door shut on his finger.

“Sir, close that at once, do you mind!”

“I beg your pardon, it's just that I've never seen a clock that, well, I mean-” he was cut short by a sneeze that landed on Cogsworth’s face. Cogsworth proceeded to wipe his face off using his clock hands in a windshield wiper manner.

Laufé sniffled, indicating the cold he had caught from being in the rain.

“Oh, you are soaked to ze bone, monsieur.  Come, warm yourself by ze fire!” Lumiere offered.

“That’s just what I need right now, thank you.”

Lumiere led Laufé down the corridor towards the den, with Cogsworth running after them.

“No, no, no, do you know what Master Thor would do if he finds you here?”

Little did they know, Master Thor was viewing the action from an overhead walkway, and rushed off as the trio entered the den.

“I demand that you stop right there!” Cogsworth tumbled down the steps.

Laufé took a seat in a large chair in front of a roaring fire.

“Oh, no, not the master's chair!” Cogsworth whined as a Footstool rushed past him barking up a storm, “I'm not seeing this, I'm not seeing this!”

“Well, hello there, boy. You’re quite the cheerful one, aren’t you?” Laufé said to the Footstool.

As the Footstool propped himself up under Laufé’s feet, a Coat rack entered and removed his cloak.

“My, what service!”

“All right, this has gone far enough!  I'm in charge here, and I say—” Cogsworth was cut short and was knocked to the ground due to the entrance of a teacart driven by Mrs. Potts, the teapot.

“How would you like a nice spot of tea, sir?  It'll warm you up in no time,” she assured as she poured some tea into a cup, which hopped over into Laufé’s open hand.

From face down position on carpet, Cogsworth shouted, “No! No tea, no tea I say!”

As Laufé sipped the tea, the teacup started giggling, “His moustache tickles, momma!”

“Oh, hello!” Laufé said, startled by the teacup.

“Hello, sir! I’m Chip!” Chip said, delighted to see a few face.

The door to the den slammed open and a strong gust of wind blew into the room, extinguishing Lumiere’s flames and the fire in the fireplace.  Cogsworth dove for cover under the armchair. Mrs. Potts began to shake, and Chip jumped back onto the tea cart and hid behind his mother. Laufé was too afraid and startled to move.

 A large, threatening shadow was cast into the room. The shadow’s owner scanned the room in the darkness. Laufé looked at him from the side of the chair. It was on all fours, and was larger than a Draft horse. Golden fur covered it from nose to… tail! It had a tail! Its vibrant blue eyes were filled with fire.

“There’s a stranger here.” He growled.

Lumiere, who had relit his flames, said, “Master Thor, allow me to explain.  Ze gentleman was lost in ze woods and he was cold and wet...” his last sentence was drowned out by the very loud growl coming from deep inside of Master Thor, which put out his flames once again.  Lumiere looked down, dejected.

“Master, I'd like to take this moment to say... I was absolutely against this from the start. I tried to stop them, but would they listen to me?  No, no, no!” Again, Master Thor’s growl drowned out Cogsworth’s ranting.

Taking in Laufé’s presence, Master Thor demanded, “Who are you!  What are you doing here?”

Laufé stood up and was backing away from the advancing Master Thor, “I–I was lost in the woods and a pack of wolves were chasing me...” he trailed off.

“You are not welcome here!” Master Thor swiped at him, putting four ripped slices in his shirt, and sent him crashing to the floor.

“I’m-I'm sorry! I didn’t think…” Master Thor truly was a horrid sight to see.

“What are you staring at?” Master Thor barked.

Cowering under Master Thor’s large figure, Laufé stammered, “Noth -nothing!” he attempted to get to the door to the den to make his escape.

Racing around and blocking the entrance with surprising speed, Master Thor spat, “So, you've come to stare at the Beast, have you?”

“Please, I meant no harm! I just needed a place to stay!”

“Oh, I'll give you a place to stay, all right!” Master Thor picked up Laufé in one large furry paw, and carried him out of the room. He slammed the door, causing Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and Chip to plunge into pure darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

"Please, I meant no harm! I just needed a place to stay!"

"Oh, I'll give you a place to stay, all right!" Master Thor picked up Laufé in one large furry paw, and carried him out of the room. He slammed the door, causing Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and Chip to plunge into pure darkness.

. . . . .

Loki watched as his father rode down the hill and into the forest. He walked back to the basket of eggs he had set down earlier, picked it up, and walked inside to make his breakfast.

Setting the basket on the counter, he took out two eggs, cracked them into a bowl and stirred them up. He put some wood into the stove and lit it up. Getting a pan out, he poured the egg into it and cooked himself some breakfast.

. . . . .

Loki lay in the flower speckled grass. He had decided that this was his spot. He would come here to think, but mostly to read. He didn’t think of it as a meadow, even though it technically was. He thought of it as a field enclosed in trees.

He had his hands clasped behind his head, looking up at the clouds, very relaxed. Loki loved to look at the clouds. One cloud that passed him, he thought, looked like a helmet with horns. Another looked like a duck.

Loki turned on his side, facing a small patch of bright green clovers. He reached out a hand and ran his fingers through it. As he was doing so, a four-leafed clover popped up. Loki smirked and picked it. He rolled back over onto his back, scrutinizing the tiny plant. He remembered how four-leafed clovers are supposed to bring good luck, so he kissed it and put it in his pocket.

He looked at the tall grass surrounding him. He wished he could stay there forever. The sky was clear, the clouds were white and puffy, and the sun was beaming down at him through patches in the leaves. At some point, Loki had dozed off. The grass and trees blocked off most of the noise that half the village was making as they passed him nearby.

 

. . . . .

“Oh, goodness! Loki’s gonna get the surprise of his life, Gwen! Your dress is beautiful, just like you!” Larissa gushed.

“Yes, yes, yes! This is his ‘Loki’ day!,” Gwenevere giggled at her pun, “Have you ever heard of a woman asking a man to marry her? No! This is so very exciting!” Gwenevere squealed. Her dress was a lavender color, knee length with an empire waist and a sweetheart neckline. It wasn’t a typical wedding dress, but this wasn’t the typical wedding, either, “It sure took everyone long enough to get ready.

Gwenevere turned to the band, wedding guests and practically the entire town, (everyone except the book keeper, who refused to come! How rude!) who had gathered outside, just a short distance away from Loki’s cottage and got their attention.

“I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding.  But first, I had better go in there and... Propose to him!” The minister, baker, and others laughed heartily.  A group of three Bimbettes were crying their eyes out, due to the fact that the most attractive man in town was about to be wed. “Now, you La. When Loki and I come out that door—”

“Oh I know, I know!” She pulled a conductor’s baton out of her bosom, turned and began directing the band in "Here Comes the Bride."

Gwenevere slapped her arm, “Not yet, you idiot! Do you want him to hear us?!”

“Sorry!” Larissa apologized as she quieted the band and placed the baton back into her bosom.

Gwenevere straightened her shoulders, smoothed out her dress for the fourth time, “All right, this is it. I’m going to propose to Loki Lauféson. Wish me luck, La.”

“Good luck.” Larissa smiled as she hugged her friend as she made her way to the door.

. . . . .

“Nicholas?” Loki called out as he entered the Bakery, “Clint? Is anyone here?”

He checked behind the counter and in the kitchen, “Hello? Nicholas? Are you here? Clint?” he called out again, “I guess they’re not here. I’ll just leave them a note. It’s strange that the door is open, even though they don’t seem to be in the shop.”

Loki found an order form and on the back of it, he scribbled:

_The Banana Nut bread was delicious._

_You should definitely put it on your menu!_

_\- Loki who was here in the morning_

He put it the note on the counter and looked at the pastries and breads in the display cases. Every once in a while, Loki would treat himself to something sweet. He figured that now would be a good time, since his father just left for a few days, and he was feeling lonely.

He spotted some Mille-feuille and decided he would take it. He walked around to the other side of the counter, opened up the display case, and took one out. He found a paper bag and wax paper, wrapped it up, and put it in the bag. He placed it in his satchel and took out his coin purse. He counted off the amount and put it in the cash register. Licking his fingers, he scribbled something else on the note:

_I took a Mille-feuille. Hope you don’t mind._

_I put the money in the register._

Loki stepped outside the bakery. He looked around him and noticed the lack of people wandering around. Sure, it was only ten in the morning, but the streets were rarely ever devoid of civilization. He walked to the bookstore, which took less time than usual because of the lack of people to get in his way.

He stopped at the door and peeked through the window. He was relieved to see Monsieur Hill sitting at his desk inside.

“Oh, bonjour, Loki. I was wondering when I’d see you next. Finish already?” Monsieur Hill asked Loki as he walked into the store.

“Almost, monsieur. Just two more chapters. I came to ask you something, actually. Why is the town so empty?”

Hill pondered this for a moment, wondering if he should tell Loki the truth. He decided against it, “The town is empty? Are you sure, Loki? I could have sworn I heard them earlier this morning.”

“Yeah, the shops are closed, so is the tavern,” Loki informed him.

“Surely you’re mistaken. Go home and get some rest, Loki. Maybe that bread did something to you,” Hill was starting to sweat. He was never a good liar, and to lie to his most valued customer was simply unbearable.

“Erm, alright, I will.” Loki figured that it would be easier just to listen to him instead of try to convince him that the town was deserted.

“Better get going, then. Go home and read,” Hill took a book off of a shelf, “Here,” he said, shoving the book in Loki’s hands, “Read this one when you finish your first one.”

As he was being literally pushed out the door, Loki told the old man, “But sir, this is an Encyclopedia-”

“Okay, Loki, bye-bye now.”

“And it’s not even the first volume, how am I supposed to-” He didn’t finish his sentence, because if he did, he would be talking to a shut door.

Loki sighed again, “What could possibly be going on that’s caused the entire town to vanish?” he pondered this question the entire walk back to his home.

As he was walking, he decided to take an alternate route back to his home. The way led to a rather large clearing, and he thought he could spot a few birds.

What he found when he got there though, wasn’t birds. It was, instead, the entire village. Loki, completely baffled, walked up to a man he knew as Steve Rogers, a military man who recently moved from America.

Loki laid a hand on Steve’s shoulder, “Pardon me, but what is going on? Why is everyone collected here?”

Steve jumped, obviously surprised to see Loki, “Loki! What on Earth are you doing here? You’re not supposed to be out here yet, you’re supposed to be in there!” he pointed in the direction of Loki’s house, which wasn’t very far away.

“Erm, pardon? Why is everyone gathered here?” Loki asked again, even more confused.

“Oh, erm-I’m-I can’t-”

“I’ll ask someone else, thank you though, Monsieur Steve.” Loki said as he walked away, trying to find someone who would actually be of use.

As Loki walked through the crows of people, they stared at him, startled, not knowing what to do. They parted as he neared them just as Moses had parted the Red Sea.

“Ex… Excuse me,” he asked a short red haired girl, “Can you… Can you tell me what’s… going on?”

The girl looked at him with eyes finned with surprise, confusion, and love. She was no doubt one of his admirers. She violently shook her head no.

Loki turned and saw a band and a white arch with leaves covering it. Before he could see any more, he heard a shriek. Before he knew it, he was tackled to the ground.

“What in Odin’s beard are you doing here, Loki?!” Larissa shrieked.

“What doyou mean, ‘What are you doing here,’ my house is just beyond those trees! I should ask you the same thing!”

“There’s no time for that, get home!” Larissa said as she got off of Loki. She tried to help him up (no doubt to be able to touch him some more), but he denied her. Standing up, he brushed off some strands of grass and readjusted his satchel. Figuring that there was no way he was going to get an answer out of anyone here, he stomped off to his home.

When he could see his house, he saw Gwenevere banging on his door, yelling.

“I know you’re in there, Loki! Open this door right now! You can’t hide forever! I swear, if you’re ignoring me for your books-”

“Hello, Gwenevere.” Loki said from behind her.

She froze.

Loki put a hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him, “I said hello, Gwenevere. Might I ask you why you’re bothering my house? I’m sure the door doesn’t like to be hit like that.”

With wide eyes, Gwenevere glanced at the hand on her shoulder and then at Loki, “I-I-,” she stammered.

“Why don’t we go inside, Gwenevere.” Loki said, taking his hand off of her shoulder and opening the door, “Would you like some tea?” he led her into the house.

“No!” Gwenevere said faster and stronger than she would have liked.

“Alright then, no tea,” he leaned against a wall, “Care to tell me what’s going on? It’s awfully surprising to find the entire village shocked to see me and a girl wearing a hole into the door.”

  _‘Snap out of it, Gwen! Now’s your chance!”_ Gwenevere thought to herseld.

Her entire persona changed over the course of a few moments, “Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises.  You know, Loki. There aren’t many beautiful women in this town that can compare to you. Well actually, there’s only one. Me. And today is the day,” Gwenevere paused by a mirror and fixed her hair, “Today is the day your dreams come true!”

“What do you know about my dreams, Gwenevere?” He challenged.

“Plenty! Here, picture this. Gwenevere leaned against the stairwell railings, “An adorable cottage, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my gorgeous husband, massaging my aching feet, while the little ones play with the dogs,” Loki wasn’t following, “We'll have six or seven.”

“Dogs?” Loki asked.

“No, Loki!  Gorgeous children, like me! Er-I mean us!”

“Huh, imagine that.”

“And do you know who that husband will be?”

“Let me think,” Loki said, pretending to be deep in thought, “I haven’t the slightest idea.”

Gwenevere walked over to Loki and got very close, standing so he would be able to see down her exposed chest as he looked down at her. Loki didn’t even glance at it, “You, Loki!”

“Gwenevere, I'm speechless. I’m flattered.” Loki lied as he stood up and leaned against the door, trying to put space between them.

Gwenevere would have none of it. She stood up and walked over to Loki, pressing her body against his, “Say you'll marry me.” She breathed.

Loki wasn’t going to deal with this madness. He couldn’t stand Gwenevere, and her personality wasn’t exactly wife material. Reaching for the doorknob, Loki feigned an apologetic voice, “I'm very sorry, Gwenevere, but I just don't deserve you. You’re simply far too beautiful for me.” He twisted the doorknob and the door opened. He ducked out of the way of Gwenevere as she tumbled out the door and into Larissa’s arms, who had no doubt been listening in.

They made an “Oompf!” sound as they collided. Loki slammed the door.

“So, how'd it go?” Larissa said excitedly.

“I'll have Loki for my own, make no mistake about that!” she declared, angrily pushing Larissa out of the way.

“Touchy…” Larissa whispered to herself.

. . .

Loki leaned against the closed door.

_“You’ve been Loki’d…”_ he thought to himself.

He felt bad about what he did, but he didn’t necessarily care.

He walked into his bedroom and threw his satchel on his green bed comforter, then headed for the back door. He opened it a crack, checked to see if anyone was there, and when there wasn’t, he opened it all the way. He picked up a large tin bucket and walked over to the water pump. He pumped it a few times until the water started to flow out. He filled up the bucket, carried it inside, and poured the water into the bathtub. He did this multiple times, and when the bathtub was half full, he set the bucket back outside and went back to his room. Opening his dresser, he took out a pair of brown pants, socks, and his favorite green tunic with his initials embroidered on the collar in gold. He smiled as he ran his thumb over the gold letters, remembering how his mother had given it to him when she had begun to get sick.

_“Loki, I’ve made you something. Come see.” His mother called from her room._

_Loki ran into her room and jumped onto her bed, “What is it, momma? What did you make for me?”_

_His mother held out the tunic, “This, my darling. I’ve put your initials on the collar, see?” she pointed to the golden L J H._

_Loki ran his small finger over the letters, “I love it, momma. Thank you. But…” Loki held up the tunic, “It’s so big…”_

_She laughed lightly, “I know, my darling. I’ve made it big so that you can wear it when you get older and you’ll always be able to remember me by it.” She smiled._

_Loki beamed, “I love it,” he said again, this time hugging her._

_“And I love you, my darling.”_

Loki hugged the tunic and wiped away his tears. Calming himself, he stripped off his clothes and walked to the bathroom to bathe.

. . . . . . .

Now that he was clean, cozy, and had just finished the last few chapters of his book, he was bored.

It had just started to rain, which made his urge to read even more intense. He could read his book again, but he had just read it.

_‘Monsieur Hill gave me that Encyclopedia today… I should look at that.’_ Loki thought to himself. He reached to the foot of his bed and pulled his satchel close. Remembering about the clover he had put in his pocket earlier, he reluctantly got out of bed, retrieved his shirt, and took out the clover. Retreating to his warm bed, he opened up his book to a random page and placed the clover on it. Pressing it closed, he put his book back into his satchel. He turned his attention to the Encyclopedia. He plopped the heavy book on his lap. The Encyclopedia was labeled as ‘La-Ny.’

_‘I should try to find my name in here.’_ Loki thought to himself.

He came to the page with the ‘ _Lok_ ’’s and scanned down. Surprisingly enough, he found his name.

_“Loki – See: Mythology, Norse; page 472.”_

He turned to the page and read.

_Loki, according to Snorri Sturluson, in his Edda (c. 1220 A.D.), was an_ _[Aesir god](http://ancienthistory.about.com/library/bl/bl_aesir.htm) and the son of Farbauti and Nal. His brothers were Byleistr and Helblindi. Loki is also called a giant._

_The earliest literary treatment of Loki myths is from the 9th century. His depiction is complicated and contradictory. Many people advanced theories, including linguist and folklorist Jacob Grimm, who thought Loki the god of fire, like Prometheus (who brought fire to man and for his disobedience to Zeus was chained to a rock where his liver was eaten and regenerated each day) or Lucifer (whose name means 'light-bearer'); Jan de Vries, who considered Loki a typical trickster god; and Georges Dumezil, who considered Loki an incarnation of "impulsive intelligence."*_

“A trickster god? I never knew there was such a thing… How interesting!” He read more and was directed to _Odin_.

“Ah, so _that’s_ where the phrase, ‘Odin’s beard!’ comes from!”

He didn’t realize that it had started thunder storming until he heard a particularly strange sounding clap of thunder. It sounded strangely like the sound of a horse. He thought it odd, so he ignored it until he heard it again, this time more prominent. He shoved the Encyclopedia into his satchel, grabbed his cloak and slipped on his shoes. Grabbing his satchel, he ran outside into the pouring rain.

Sleipnir was in front of his house, running around and rearing in fear. Loki looked at him, disturbed that his father was not with him.

“Sleipnir!  What are you doing here?  Where's Papa? Where is he, boy?  What happened? Oh, we have to find him; you must take me to him!” Loki shouted through the heavy rain.

Loki unhitched the wagon from Sleipnir and jumped onto his back, “Go, Sleipnir!”

Sleipnir started to run. They both got smacked by branches many times, scaring Sleipnir again, making him rear. Loki almost fell off of him a few times, but the adrenaline rushing through him caused him to hang on. Sleipnir didn’t know where he was going, he just knew he was running. Eventually, they came to a large gate.

“Whoah, Sleipnir. Hold on,” Loki moved his horse to the gates, “What is this place?”

Sleipnir snorted, then began to buck as if something was scaring him.  Loki dismounted and comforted him as best he could.

“Steady, Sleipnir. Steady, boy,” He put a hand to the gate and pushed it open. Grabbing a hold of Sleipnir’s reins, he led him through the gates.

Loki looked around him and saw his father’s hat on the ground, “Father...” Loki ran to the entrance of the house, dragging Sleipnir close behind him. Tying the reins to a post under the awning, Loki approached the door.

. . . . .

In an upstairs corridor, Cogsworth was having a blast scolding Lumiere, “Couldn't keep quiet, could we.  Just _had_ to invite him to stay, didn't we?  Serve him tea, sit in the master's chair, pet the pooch. ‘Let him stay,’ they said, ‘It will be fine,’ they said. I told you not to, and you went against the better judgement!” Cogsworth lectured Lumiere.

“I was trying to be ‘ospitable, which is much more than I can say for you.” Lumiere poked Cogsworth in his torso.

“Hello?  Is anyone here?” Loki called out as he opened the largest doors he had ever seen in his life, “Hello? Father, are you here?” Loki had too much adrenaline in him to realize that he was unhesitantly searching a probably abandoned castle.

. . .

In the kitchen, Mrs. Potts was standing next to a tub of hot water. Chip came hopping into the room.

“Momma, momma.  There's a boy in the castle!” Chip informed rather excitedly.

“Now, Chip, I won't have you making up such wild stories.” She scolded.

“But really, momma, I saw him! Really, I did!” Chip tried to convince her.

“Not another word.  Into the tub.” He hopped into tub as a Feather Duster came rushing in.

“A boy! I saw a boy in the castle!” she announced.

Poking his head out from the water, Chip said rather proudly, “See, I told ya!”

. . .

“Irresponsible, devil-may-care, waxy eared, slack-jawed—”

“Father?” Loki said, walking to the corridor that Lumiere and Cogsworth were currently in.

Cogsworth and Lumiere, startled out of their wits, jumped and hid behind a large statue.

“Did you see zat?” Lumiere asked, poking his head around the statue, “It's a boy!”

“I know it's a girl, you fool.” Cogsworth said as he looked out from behind the statue, too.

“Don't you see?  He’s ze one. Ze one we ‘ave been waiting for. He has come to break ze spell!”

Cogsworth held him back before Lumiere could go chasing after Loki, “No, he’s not. He’s a _he,_ not a _she_! A _he_ could not possibly break the spell!”

“Ze spell never specified if it ‘ad to be a _he_ or a _she_ , Cogs!” Lumiere challenged.

Cogsworth rolled his eyes dramatically.

 Loki advanced down the corridor, passing the statue that the clock and candlestick were hiding behind.  Cogsworth and Lumiere snuck around behind him and opened the door that leads to the tower where Laufé was being kept. The door creaked open and Loki heard the sound.

“Father? Father, please be in there!” Cogsworth hid behind the door and Lumiere rushed up the stairs,   
“Hello? Is someone here?,” Loki saw a shadow, “Wait! I'm looking for my father!”

Loki began walking up the stairs, but didn’t realize that Lumiere was watching him, “That's funny, I'm sure there was someone there just now... I-Is there anyone here?” he called up the steps.

Laufé called to him from his cell. “Loki? Loki, is that you?”

Loki rushed up to the cell to find him, “Oh, Father! I was so worried!”

“How did you find me here?”

“Sleipnir and I found this place,” Loki grabbed his father’s hands, “Your hands are like ice.  We have to get you out of here!”

“Loki, I want you to leave this place.”

“Who did this to you?” Loki demanded.

“No time to explain. You must go...now!”

“What? No, I won't leave you!”

Suddenly, a large furry paw grabbed Loki’s shoulder and whipped him around.

 “What are you doing here?” Came a gruff voice, masked in the shadows.

“Run, Loki!” Laufé shouted.

“Who's there? Who are you?” Loki said, his voice firm.

“The master of this castle.”

“I've come for my father.  I demand you let him out at once!  Can't you see he's sick?”

“Then he shouldn't have trespassed here.”

“But he could die,” changing his argument, “Please, I'll do anything!”

“There's nothing you can do.  He's my prisoner.” He threatened.

“There must be some way I can,” feeling stronger than he was, Loki decided, “Take me in his place.”

“You! You would take his place?”

“Loki, no!  You don't know what you're getting yourself into!”

“If I did, would you let him go?” Loki said with a calm voice, ignoring his father.

The captor was silent for a few moments, “Alright. But you must promise to stay here forever.”

This time, Loki was silent for a minute. He realized that he couldn’t even see the captor, “Come  into the light.”

The Beast paused then dragged his legs, then his whole body into the beam of light. Loki looked at the Beast, his eyes growing wider, _“That’s… interesting…”_ Loki thought to himself.

“No, Loki. I won't let you do this!” Laufé tried to convince him.

Loki regained his composure, then stepped into the beam of light, extending his right hand.

“You have my word.”

“Done!” the Beast said quickly.

The Beast moved over to unlock the cell, and Loki fell to the floor with his head in his hands. The second Laufé’s cell door was unlocked, he ran to Loki.

“Loki, listen to me.  I'm old, I've lived my life-”

The Beast dragged Laufé out of the room and down the stairs.

“Wait!” Loki called after his father.

“Loki!” his father’s voice sounded very far away.

. . .

 The Beast dragged Laufé toward a Palanquin.

“No, please spare my son! He’s never done anything to deserve this!” Laufé tried to tell the Beast.

“He is no longer your concern,” The Beast said, throwing Laufé into the Palanquin, “Take him to the village.”

The Palanquin broke the ivy holding it to the ground, then slinked off like a spider with Laufé inside.

“Please, let me out, please!” Laufé shouted.

The Beast walked back up the stairs, Lumiere still at his earlier post.

“Master?”

“What!” Master Thor shouted angrily.

“Since ze boy is going to be with us for quite some time, I was zinking zat you might want to offer him a more comfortable room,” Master Thor growled at him, “Zen again, maybe not.”

“I'll show you to your room.” The Beast said curtly.

“My room?” Loki said, surprised, “But I thought-”

“Do you want to stay in the tower?” The Beast asked threateningly.

“No.”

“Then follow me.”

The Beast led Loki to his room.  As they proceed, Loki began to lag behind. He looked at the hideous sculptures on the walls and the light casting shadows on them.  Getting frightened, as he had never seen anything like them before, he gasped and ran to catch up with the Beast, who was carrying Lumiere as a light source. The Beast looked back at Loki, and sees a tear form at the corner of his eye.

 

“Say somezing to him.” Prodded Lumiere.

“I... um... hope you like it here, “He looked toLumiere for approval, who motioned for him to continue, “The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you wish,” then headed, “Except the West Wing.”

“What's in the West Wing?” Loki asked, intrigued.

Stopping angrily, the Beast growled, “It's forbidden! Why would you even ask about a forbidden place!”

Master Thor continued on, and Loki reluctantly followed.

Soon, they reached Loki’s room. The door opened and light spilled in.

“Now, if there's anything you need, my servants will attend to you.” Master Thor said tenderly.

“Dinner-invite him to dinner,” Lumiere suggested.

“ You...will join me for dinner.  That's not a request!” The Beast said harshly, slamming the door behind him.  Loki, terrified, ran over to the bed and flung himself onto it, finally breaking down and crying. 


	4. Chapter 4

Soon, they reached Loki's room. The door opened and light spilled in.

"Now, if there's anything you need, my servants will attend to you." Master Thor said tenderly.

"Dinner-invite him to dinner," Lumiere suggested.

" You...will join me for dinner. That's not a request!" The Beast said harshly, slamming the door behind him. Loki, terrified, ran over to the bed and flung himself onto it, finally breaking down and crying.

. . . . .

Gwenevere sat slumped at a table inside the tavern, very drunk, “Who does he-hiccup-think he is? That _boy_ has tangled with the wrong-hiccup-girl.  _No one_ says 'no' to Gwenevere-hiccup-Évangélique-hiccup-LeGume!”

“Darn right!” agreed an equally drunk Larissa.

“Dismissed.  Rejected.  _Publicly humiliated_.  Why, it's more than I can bear,” she sniffed and turned her chair away in disgrace.

“More beer?” Larissa offered, not being able to comfort her friend in any other way.

“Yes I like this drink. -hiccup- Another!” she shouted, the glass shattering as she threw it against the floor.

“Gosh it sure disturbs me to see you looking so down in the dumps, Gwen. You know, - hiccup - every single guy here'd love to get a chance to be with you, Gwenny, even if only for a night,” cheering was from the gallery, “There's no woman in town as admired as you. You're everyone's favorite gal. Everyone's awed and inspired by you, and it's not very hard to see why!”

“What a re you -hiccup- talking about, La?” Gwenevere slurred.

“No one's as beautiful as you, -hiccup- no one's as quick witted as you, no one else’s bust line is incredibly thick as yours, Gwen!” Larissa had stood up and was walking over to an onlooking man, “I mean sure, there's no man in town _half_ as manly as Loki, but there are -hiccup- so many men who try to be, just for you!”

Larissa pulled the man's belt off, whose pants fall to the ground.  Larissa waltzed over to Gwenevere and wrapped the belt around Gwenevere’s waist, pulling her up and out of the chair. Larissa continued to dance around in her drunken state. As she mover herself over to the crowd of males who were gathering, they picked her up and swung her around.

 

“C’mon, you old cronies! Help me out!” Larissa prodded them on.

“No one's been disappointed when he’s been with her!” one man piped up.

“She’s quite the catch!” said another.

“No one's got such wonderful cleavage as her!” an especially risky one added.

“As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!” Gwenevere laughed.

“My, what a gal, that Gwenevere!” Larissa mocked, deepening her voice like a man and elbowing one, and he nodded enthusiastically.

Larissa glided over to Gwenevere, smoothing out her dress and fixing her hair, “See? There’s no reason to be upset!”

Gwenevere stood with pride, “You’re exaca-ticaly right, La! As you see I've got room in my bed to spare…” Gwenevere winked at an on looker.

“Not a bit of you is scraggly or scrawny.” Added Larissa

“I'm especially good at expectorating!” Gwenevere spat at a pan across the room, hitting it with a small “ _clink._ ”

“Ten points for the pretty lady!” the tavern cheered.

“I’ve never seen a girl be able to hunt like that, you know?” the barista chimed in.

“She’s awfully muscular for a female.” Added a bus boy. After a glare from Larissa, he added, “A-a-and it’s not a bad thing! No, not at all! In fact, it’s-it’s delicious!” the barista smacked him upside the head for his choice of words.

“You know, when I was a lass I ate _four dozen eggs_ every morning to help me get large! And now that I'm grown, I eat _five_ dozen eggs, so of course I’m the size of a barge! In more ways than one,” she flaunted herself as she said the last sentence.

“I use antlers in all of my decorating! It reminds me of how I bested all of those weaklings!” She stood on a chair with one foot on the table, a perfect picture of achievement and leadership.

Larissa tossed her a shotgun and she fired three shots at a beer barrel, which begins leaking into the mugs of waiting men. 

“My, what a gal, that Gwen!” the men all cheered.

Some men picked up the chair Gwenevere was perched on and carried her around in it.  In this moment of energy, it seemed as though it would never break, until Laufé burst in through the door.

 

“Help! Someone help me!” he pleaded as all attention was taken away from Gwenevere and placed onto him.

“Laufé?” asked an old man, “What’s got your knickers in a twist?”

“Please!  Please, I need your help! He's got him.  He's got him locked in the dungeon!”

“Who?” asked Larissa.

“Loki. We must go, we haven’t got a minute to spare!”

“Whoa!  Slow down, old man. Who's got Loki locked in a dungeon?” Gwenevere chuckled.

“A beast! A horrible, monstrous beast! You all must come, quickly!”

Laufé went from person to person, pleading his case, until he was thrown at Gwenevere’s feet. A moment of silence, then the tavern’s occupants began to laugh and mock him.

“Is it a big beast?” someone asked humorously.

“Huge!” Laufé said standing up.

“With a long, ugly snout?” another added.

“Hideously ugly!” Laufé said truthfully.

“And sharp, cruel fangs?” said a third.

“Yes, yes.  Won’t you help me?”

“All right, old man. We'll _help you out_.” Gwenevere mocked.

“You will? Oh thank you, thank you!”

Some large men grabbed Laufé by the arms and helped him out by throwing him through the

door.

“Crazy old Laufé, always good for a laugh!” was the last thing Laufé heard before the door was slammed in his face.

 “Crazy old Laufé, hmm?,” Gwenevere thought, “Crazy old Laufé… Larissa, I'm afraid I've been thinking.

“A dangerous pastime.” Larissa responded.

“I know,” Gwenevere said dramatically, “But that wacky old coot is Loki’s father, and his sanity's going out the door,” Gwenevere giggled, as it made her think of what just happened, “Now the wheels in my head have been turning since I saw that loony old man. You see, I promised myself I'd be married to Loki, and right now I'm evolving a plan!”

Gwenevere whispered to Larissa, “ _If I_... _then I_...”

“No, would he?” Larissa gaped.

Gwenevere whispered to her again.

“Oh, now I get it!”

“Let's go!” they said in unison.

They began to waltz around the floor as they sung to the flute player that had begin to play, “No one plots like Gwenny, takes cheap shots like Gwenny, plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Laufé!”

“So this marriage we soon'll be celebrating!” Larissa sung, terrible out of key, “My, what a trickster you are, Gwenevere!”

. . .

Laufé was thrown out of the tavern and into a puddle that was starting to freeze, “Will no one help me?” he said pathetically to no one in particular.

. . . . .

Loki wiped his eyes when he heard a _'clink clink clink'_ at the door.  He got up and walked over to the door.

“Who is it?” his voice cracked.

“Mrs. Potts, dear,” she said tenderly, “I thought you might like a spot of tea.”

Loki opened the door, and was surprised to find the tea set already on the ground in front of the door, along with a selection of other household appliances. He took a closer look and realized that they had faces, “But you...ah...but...I-” Loki walked backwards and bumped into the wardrobe.

“Oof.  Careful!” came a female voice from inside the wardrobe.

Loki stumbled to his bed, “This is impossible-”

The wardrobe leaned her _'shoulder'_ on the bed, “I know it is, but here we are!”

As sugar and cream are being poured into him, Chip told his mother, “Told ya he had pretty green eyes, mama,  didn't I?”

Mrs. Potts rolled her eyes, “Yes, all right, now, Chip.  That'll do.”

Chip hopped over to Loki, who had dropped to the floor, “Slowly, now.  Don't spill!” Mrs. Potts guided her son.

“Erm, thank you...” He picked up Chip and was about to take a sip of tea.

“Wanna see me do a trick?” Chip asked excitedly. He took a big breath, then puffed out his cheeks and blew bubbles out the top of the cup.

“Chip!” Mrs. Potts scolded admonishingly.

“Oops.  Sorry.” Chip apologized.

“That was a very brave thing you did, my dear.” Mrs. Potts said to Loki.

“We all think so.” The Wardrobe added warmly.

“But I've lost my father, my dreams… everything.” Loki said, his shoulders slumping.

“Cheer up, child.  It'll turn out all right in the end.  You'll see,” Mrs. Potts comforted Loki. She looked up, startled, “Oops!  Look at me, jabbering on, when there's a supper to get on the table. Chip!”

“Bye!” Chip said, hopping away.

Loki stood and the Wardrobe approached him, “Well now, what shall we dress you in for dinner?  Let's see what I've got in my drawers,” The doors flew open and moths fluttered out.  She slammed them shut, “Oh, how embarrassing. Here we are,” one door opened, the other serves as an arm. She pulled out a pink dress. She looked at the dress, then at Loki, “Ah, maybe not,” she put the dress back and took out a green short sleeved shirt and black pants, “Ah! There, you'll look ravishing in this one!”

“Are there a King or Queen or parents living in here?” Loki asked curiously.

“Oh, no. They left us long ago.” The Wardrobe said longingly.

“What is a Prince living on his own doing with a wardrobe with women's clothing in it?”

“Erm-“ the Wardrobe thought for a moment, “I’m actually not sure, dear…” She shoved the clothes at Loki.

“Thank you, but I'm not going to dinner.” Loki declined politely.

“Oh, but you must!”

Cogsworth waddled in before Loki could decline again, “Ahem, ahem. Dinner is served.”

. . .

Master Thor was pacing back and forth, while Mrs. Potts and Lumiere watched.

“What's taking so long? I told him to come down.  Why isn't he here yet?!”

“Oh, do try to be patient, sir,” Mrs. Potts told him, “The boy has lost his father and his freedom all in one day.”

“Uh, master.  Have you thought zat, perhaps, zis boy could be ze one to break ze spell?” Lumiere dared to ask.

Master Thor snapped at him, “Why would I? He’s not a girl. Why would I love him? I’m not a fool.”

“Lumiere, why would you ask something like that? That was very rude.” Mrs. Potts scolded.

“But ze rose ‘as already begun to wilt...” Lumiere said despairingly.

“It's no use. I’ll never find someone. Just look at me!”

Lumiere shrugged his shoulders and looked at the teapot.

“We’ll find some way… Maybe he can direct us to a beautiful young lady?” Mrs. Potts offered.

“At least try to befriend ze boy.”

Master Thor sighed, “How would I do _that_?”

“Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable. Straighten up, try to act like a gentleman.

Master Thor sat up, then straightened his face very formally.

“Ah yes, when he comes in, give him a dashing, debonair smile. Come, come.  Show me ze smile.” Lumiere added. Mrs. Potts smacked him with her handle.

“We don’t want to _frighten_ the poor boy.”

“Impress her with your rapier wit.” Lumiere said, determined to get this to work.

“Be gentle.” Mrs. Potts said encouragingly.

“Shower him with compliments!”

“Lumiere! Must you continue to say things like this?” Mrs. Potts said angrily.

“And above all, you must control your temper!” Lumiere had a point there.

The door creaked open, and Master Thor looked expectantly to the door.

“Here he is!” Lumiere said excitedly.

“Uh, good evening,” Cogsworth said as he entered alone.

Master Thor went from expectant to mad, “Well? Where is he?”

“Who?  Oh! The boy. Yes, the, ah, boy.  Well, actually, he's in the process of, ah, um, circumstances being what they are, ah...” he stumbled to find the words.

“Oh, spit it out, Cogsworth.” Lumiere said.

“He's not coming.”

“WHAT?!” Master Thor practically screamed. He flew to the door and swung it open. He ran on all fours with the candlestick, clock, and teapot chasing after him.

“Let's not be hasty now, Master Thor! We need to think rationally!” Cogsworth shouted after him.

The Beast ran up to Loki’s room and banged on the door.

“I thought I told you to come down to dinner!” he yelled.

“I'm not hungry.”

“You'll come out or I'll... I'll break down the door!” he threatened.

“Master, I could be wrong, but zat may not be ze best way to win the boy’s affections.” That earned him a smack from the teapot and clock.

“Please! Attempt to be civil.” Cogsworth pleaded with the Beast.

“But he is being so... difficult! How can a boy my age be so difficult?”

“I can’t imagine why…” one of the objects said.

“Gently, gently.” Mrs. Potts prodded.

Master Thor turned his attention back to the door. Dejected, he said, “Will you come down to dinner.”

Loki didn’t answer.

The Beast looked at the objects, very frustrated.

“Be suave. Genteel.” Said Cogsworth.

Trying to act formal, the Beast bowed at the door, “It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner.”

“Please.” Cogsworth added.

“...please.” he grumbled.

Loki opened the door a crack and looked at the Beast standing before him, “No, thank you.”

“You can't stay in there forever!”

“Yes I can!” he argued.

The Beast huffed and rolled his eyes dramatically, “Fine! Then go ahead and _starve_!” to the objects, he said, “If he doesn't eat with me, then he doesn't eat at all!” he ran back down the hall. After a moment of silence, they heard the sound of a door thudding shut.

“That didn't go very well at all, did it?” Mrs. Potts sighed.

“Lumiere, stand watch at the door and inform me at once if there is the slightest change.” Cogsworth commanded.

“You can count on me, mon Capitan.” Lumiere said, standing guard at the door.

“Well, I guess we better go downstairs and start cleaning up.” Cogsworth said as he and Mrs. Potts proceeded slowly to the dining area.

. . .

The Beast charged into his room, destroying whatever was in his path.

“I ask nicely, but he refuses.  What a... what does he want me to do, beg?” he paced the room.

The Beast picked up a Magic Mirror, “Show me the boy.”

The Magic Mirror glowed green and revealed Loki in his bedroom, talking to the Wardrobe.

_“Why, the master's not so bad once you get to know him.  Why don't you give him a chance?”_

Loki thought for a moment, _“I_ could _get to know him… But why would I want to? He’s keeping me prisoner.”_

Master Thor set down the Mirror, “I'm just fooling myself. I’ll never be seen as anything but a monster. And… he’s… he’s… he’s a he! Not a she! The spell will never go away now,” he whined, “It can only go away if I find love,” he sunk to the ground and thought in silence for a long time, “Well… The spell never specified that I must love a _woman_ to break it...” The Beast only lived around female appliances, so he never learned much about real women. He kept to himself most of the time. He was a man, and he knew what men liked… Ever since the Enchantress cast the spell on him, he was convinced that women were horrible, evil creatures.

A petal fell off of a rose concealed in a glass dome, “Maybe...” 


	5. Chapter 5

Master Thor set down the Mirror, "I'm just fooling myself. I'll never be seen as anything but a monster. And… he's… he's… he's a he! Not a she! The spell will never go away now," he whined, "It can only go away if I find love," he sunk to the ground and thought in silence for a long time, "Well… The spell never specified that I must love a  _woman_  to break it..." The Beast only lived around female appliances, so he never learned much about real women. He kept to himself most of the time. He was a man, and he knew what men liked… Ever since the Enchantress cast the spell on him, he was convinced that women were horrible, evil creatures.

A petal fell off of a rose concealed in a glass dome, "Maybe..."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Loki opened his door a crack, then opens it entirely and silently emerged.  He walked past a curtain with three bright spots shining through it at floor level.  Behind it, Lumiere and a Feather Duster were laughing and giggling.

“Oh, no!” giggled the Feather Duster.

“Oh, yes!” cooed Lumiere.

“I've been burnt by you before!” the Feather Duster said in a high pitched voice.

Lumiere and the Feather Duster emerged from behind the curtain and he took her in his arms, attempting to kiss her. He looked up and saw Loki walking down the hall. He immediately dropped the Feather Duster

“Oof!”

“Zut alors! He has emerged!” Lumiere chased after him.

. . .

“Come on, Chip. Into the cupboard with your brothers and sisters.” Mrs. Potts said warmly.

“But I'm not sleepy…” Chip yawned.

“Yes you are, dear.” She helped him into the cupboard

“No, I'm...not.” he said as he fell asleep almost immediately. Mrs. Potts shut the cupboard door, just in time to help drain out the sound of the raging Stove.

Banging pots and pans, the Stove complained, “I work and I slave all day, and for what? A culinary masterpiece gone to waste. The nerve! I will never cook again. Not now, not ever! I am shutting down my services.”

“Oh, stop your grousing.  It's been a long night for all of us.”

“Well, if you ask me, he was just being stubborn.  After all, the master did say 'please.'” Said Cogsworth.

“But if the master doesn't learn to control that temper, he'll never be able to find a girl and break the-”

Loki entered the kitchen before she could finish her sentence.

“Splendid to see you out and about, monsieur. I am Cogsworth, head of the household.” He bowed as Lumiere came rushing in, “And this is Lumiere.”

“Bonjour, monsieur.” He bowed as well.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, I’m Loki Hidston.” Loki introduced himself, bowing his head slightly.

“If there is anything we can do, please, do not hesitate to inform us,” Cogsworth said properly.

“Well… I am a little hungry…” Loki said shyly.

“You are?,” to the rest of the kitchen, “Hear that? He's hungry. Stoke the fire, break out the silver, wake the china!” Forgetting about his rant earlier, the fire on the Stove roared to life, and drawers opened to reveal silverware standing at attention like an army.

“Remember what the master said…” Cogsworth said secretly.

“Oh, hush up.  I'm not going to let the poor child go hungry.” Mrs. Potts disregarded what Cogsworth had just said.

“Oh, all right.  Glass of water, crust of bread, and then-“

“Cogsworth, I am zurprised at you! He's not our prizoner.  He's our guest. We must make him feel welcome here.,” he turned to Loki, “Right this way, monsieur.”

“Well keep it down. If the master finds out about this, he will have our heads!”

“Of course, of course.  But what is dinner without a little music?”

Lumiere started out the swinging door. He lets it close, and the door hits Cogsworth and sends him across the room to land in a pan filled with pudding mix.

“Your chair, monsieur,” he pulled Loki’s chair put for him as he sat down, “It is with deepest pleasure and greatest pride zat I welcome you tonight.  And now, we invite you to relax. Let us pull up a chair as ze dining room proudly presents... your dinner.”

“Oh, you really don’t have to do all this. Really, I can do it myself.” Loki tried to convince the kitchen utensils and appliances.

“But zat would make us disrespectful hosts! Be our guest, I insist! Put our service to ze test, tie your napkin 'round your neck, and we provide the rest!”

The chair Loki was sitting in wrapped a napkin around his neck.

“Well, all right,” Loki laughed, “What’s on the menu?”

 “Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres, anyzing you can zink of! After all, zis is France, and a dinner here is _never_ second best!”

“My, what service!”

“Well, we only live to serve. Try ze grey stuff, it's delicious. Don't believe me?  Ask ze dishes!”

Lumiere offered Loki a plate of hors d'oeuvres. He dipped his finger in one, and tastes it.

A cabinet at the end of the table opened to reveal a large China collection, which rolled out and began to dance as they set themselves out onto the table. Lumiere handed Loki a menu, which he began to read.

“Beef ragout, cheese soufflé, pie and pudding en flambé?” Loki read off his order from the menu.

“We'll prepare and serve with flair a culinary cabaret!”

Plates of food came dancing by, with Cogsworth in the pudding. Lumiere set his torch to it, and it explodes, turning Cogsworth’s face black with soot.

 “You're alone and you're scared, but the banquet's all prepared! No one's gloomy or complaining, and you’ll feel better in no time!” Wine poured itself into Loki’s glass.

The food came bouncing over to the table, coming to a stop in front of Loki, who immediately picked up his fork and started digging in.

“Life is so unnerving for a servant who's not serving! We’re not whole wizout a soul to wait upon.” Lumiere’s tone and energy drooped, “Ah, zose good old days when we were useful… Suddenly, zose good old days are gone. For ten years we've been rusting, needing so much more zan dusting. Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills! Most days, we just lay around the castle, flabby fat and lazy. Then you walked in, and oops-a-daisie!”

Lumiere jumped on a spoon in the gelatin, which catapults right into Loki’s awaiting mouth.

In the kitchen, Mrs. Potts was singing, surrounded by soap bubbles.

“It's a guest, it's a guest! Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed! Wine's been poured and thank the Lord I've had the napkins freshly pressed!” Mrs. Potts danced around the kitchen, “With dessert, he'll want tea, and my dear, that's fine with me!” She rolled the tea cart into the kitchen and offered Loki a cup of tea, who graciously accepted.

“Course by course, one by one, ‘til you shout-“

 "Enough, I'm done!" Loki said, finishing Lumiere’s sentence.

“Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest, and tonight you'll prop your feet up, and doze right off!”

A fantastic ending to a fantastic meal, the Silverware flew through the air,

Plates and Cups hopped onto the tea cart, and were rolled back into the kitchen.

“Bravo! That was wonderful!” Loki clapped.

“Yes, thank you. Good show, wasn't it everyone,” Looking at his own face, he noticed the time, “Oh my goodness, would you look at the time.  Now, it's off to bed, off to bed!” Cogsworth tried to shoo Loki away as quickly as possible, just in case Master Thor came downstairs and saw.

“Oh, I couldn't possibly go to bed now. It's my first time in an enchanted castle! Can I explo-I mean, would you please show me around?” Loki asked politely.

“En-Enchanted? Who said anything about the castle being enchanted?” Cogsworth tried to cover it up, then turned to Lumiere. “It was you, wasn't it? I always knew you weren’t to be trusted!”

Taken aback, Lumiere argued, “I did no such zing! Why, I’ve never been more disgraced in my life!”

“I, um, figured it out for myself. An _un_ enchanted castle wouldn’t have living furniture and appliances, would it?”

Lumiere and Cogsworth stopped their bickering and looked at Loki, dumbfounded. Of course he would discover it was enchanted by thinking about it that way!

“Oh, you would like a tour! But of course, monsieur!”

“I'm not sure that's such a good idea,” Cogsworth warned for the third time, then turned to Lumiere again, “We can't let him go poking around in certain places, if you know what I mean.”

Loki crouched down in front of Cogsworth and poked him in the belly, turning on his boyish charm, “Perhaps you could take me, then. I'm sure you know _everything_ there is to know about the castle.”

“Well, actually, ah yes, I do!” Cogsworth said, flattered.

. . .

Cogsworth, Lumiere, and Loki walked down a hall with the Footstool.

“As you can see, the pseudo façade was stripped away to reveal a minimalist rococo design.  Note the unusual inverted vaulted ceilings.  This is yet another example of the neo-classic baroque period, and as I always say, if it's not baroque, don't fix it!” Cogsworth laughed at his joke, “Now then, where was I? Now, if I may draw your attention to the flying buttresses above the- ah? Where did he go?”

Cogsworth and Lumiere turn around and they see him beginning to climb the grand staircase. He and Lumiere run up and jump in front of him, blocking his progress upstairs.

“What's up there?” Loki asked curiously.

“Where? Up there?  Nothing. Absolutely nothing of interest at all in the West Wing. Dusty, dull, very boring.”

“Oh, so that's the West Wing…” Loki said in wonderment, “I wonder what he's hiding up there.

“Hiding? The master is hiding nothing!” Lumiere said quickly.

“If he wasn’t hiding anything, then it wouldn't be forbidden.” Loki challenged. He stepped over them, but they dashed up and blocked him again.

“Perhaps you would like to see something else.  We have exquisite tapestries dating all the way back to-”

“Maybe later.” Loki said, distracted, and stepped over them again.

“Ze gardens, or ze library perhaps?”

Loki stopped walking up the stairs, “You have a library?”

Thrilled that he has found something to interest him, Cogsworth exclaimed, “Oh yes! Indeed! It has rows and columns and walls of books!”

“Mountains of books!” Lumiere added.

“Forests of books!”

“Cascades of books!”

“Swamps of books! More books than you'll ever be able to read in a lifetime! Books on every subject ever studied, by every author who ever set pen to paper!”

Lumiere and Cogsworth began marching off, and Loki begins to follow, but his curiosity overtakes him, and he turns back to the West Wing.  His excitement begins to dwindle, though, when he enters the hallway leading to the Beast’s lair.

As he walked down the hall, he stopped to look at a mirror that has been shattered into several pieces, each one reflecting his now concerned look.  He reached the end of the hall and found a closed door with gargoyle handles.  He took a deep breath, then reached out and opened the door.  Loki is truly shocked by everything he sees. He wandered around, looking, and knocked over a table with only three legs, but caught it before it crashed to the floor.  He then turned his head and saw a shredded picture on the wall. Loki reached out and lifted the shreds of the picture to reveal a portrait of a handsome prince. The prince had the same vibrant blue eyes as the Beast. Loki turned away, and saw a glowing pink rose under a glass dome jar. Cautiously, he walked over to it, his eyes transfixed. 

Ignoring his better judgment, he reached out, then lifted off the jar, leaving the rose unprotected.  He extended a hand, but before he could touch it, shadow fell over him. The Beast was on the balcony, glaring at him.

He jumped into the room faster than Loki thought possible, pushed him out of the way, and covered the rose back up. He turned his attention to Loki.

“Why did you come here?” he demanded.

“I'm sorry,” Loki said, backing away.

“I thought I warned you never to come here!” the Beast growled, slowing advancing on Loki.

“I-I didn't mean any harm.” Loki tripped over something, falling to the ground.

“Do you realize what you could have done?” The Beast said, towering over Loki.

Loki stood up, gaining confidence, “Yes, I do. And I apologized. I have finished looking around, so I’ll be going now.” Loki turned, making his way to the door.

“You’re not getting away so easily!” The Beast said as he picked up a wooden table and threw it in the direction Loki was walking. It missed him, but as it shattered against the wall, a wood chip scratched his face. He let out a startled shriek.

“You come barging into my home and expect me to treat you as, what, a prince?” the Beast yelled.

 “Excuse me, but _you_ were the one who made me stay! You could have refused and had my father stay here!” Loki shot back, his anger quickly escalating.

“You offered to stay! If I remember correctly, and I’m positive that I do, you pleaded me to take you! You are the one who stayed, not your crackpot old fool of a father!”

Loki froze, his anger rising even more. He walked slowly toward the Beast, “My father is not a crackpot old fool. He is a genius. If you ever,” Loki out a finger to the Beast’s chest, “Say something as rude as that to me ever again, I will not hesitate to make sure you do not say anything again.” His voice was frighteningly calm. He turned on his heels and walked out of the room.

As soon as Loki was out of sight of the Beast, he ran to his room. Grabbing his cloak and satchel, he rushed out the room just as fast as he had come in. He raced down the stairs, wrapping the cloak around himself and bursting past a confused Lumiere and Cogsworth.

“Wh- Where are you going?” Lumiere asked as he was blown away by the force of Loki’s pace.

“Promise or no promise, I can't stay here another minute!”

“Oh no, wait, please wait!” was the last thing Loki heard before he slammed the grand doors, causing Sleipnir to wake up.

Loki untied the reins, “Sleipnir, I’m so sorry I left you out here in the snow. Come on, let’s get out of here.” Loki mounted Sleipnir and they were off.

They began to ride through the forest, but Sleipnir came to a halt. Loki looked up and saw a pack of wolves, gasped, then pulled the reins and fled in the opposite direction. He guided his horse from side to side, causing the wolves to hit the trees.

Soon, Sleipnir broke through the trees and ran out onto a frozen pond, but the weight of the horse and Loki together caused the ice to collapse underneath them. The wolves chased them into the water, howling and growling as they did so. Some began to drown, but Sleipnir was able to get out of the water before anything serious happens.

Finally on land, they rode into a clearing, only to become surrounded by another pack of wolves. 

Sleipnir bucked, throwing Loki off and causing the rein to wrap around a tree branch. Loki got up and picked up a fallen tree branch. The wolves began their attack on Sleipnir, but Loki beat them away with the branch. One wolf grabbed the stick in its mouth and broke it in half, leaving Loki defenseless. 

Another wolf leapt at him, grabbing the corner of his cloak and dragged him to the ground. The largest wolf, most likely the pack leader, was about to jump on him, but it was caught in mid-air by the Beast.

He threw the wolf to the side, ramming it against a tree. It whimpered then howled in pain. The entire pack of wolves left Loki and Sleipnir, lunging at the Beast. One ripped a hole in the Beast’s shoulder, and the others focused their attack at that spot, causing it to become his weak point.

The Beats threw another wolf against a tree, knocking it out. He got down on all fours and let out the most blood curdling roar.

It worked, and the wolves turned and ran away in fear with their tails between their legs.

The Beast turned back to LOKI, looked at her despairingly, then collapsed.

Loki, grateful to be alive, turned back to Sleipnir and began to mount him, but his conscience takes over. He sighed and walked over to the fallen Beast.

With the help of Sleipnir, Loki managed to hoist the Beast onto Sleipnir’s back and they walked off to the castle.

. . .

Back inside the castle, Loki poured hot water out of Mrs. Pots. He placed a rag in the water, soaking it up. He turned to the Beast, now conscious and licking his wounds.

“Here now. Oh, don't do that,” Loki chided as he tried to clean the shoulder wound with the rag, but the Beat growled at him, “Just hold still. This is going to hurt.”

Before the Beast could protest, Loki dabbed the wound. The Beast roared in pain, startling the living objects, causing them to jump and hide from the utburst.

“That hurts!”

“I told you it would! Now, if you'd just hold still like I said, it wouldn't hurt as much.”

“Well if you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened!”

“Well if you hadn't insulted, I wouldn't have run away!”

The Beast opened his mouth to respond, but had to stop and think of a good line, “Well you shouldn't have been in the West Wing!”

“Well you should learn to control your temper!”

The Beast raised his hand to bring out another point, but finds he has none, so he bowed his head down. The Objects emerged from their hiding, as Loki has conquered the ferocious temper of the Beast.

Loki moved the rag closer to the wound, “Now, hold still. This may sting a little,” The Beast gave a surprised grunt, then clenched his teeth as the rag made contact with his wound, “By the way, thank you, for saving my life.” Loki said quietly.

The Beast opened his eyes, looking surprised, “You're welcome.” He said just as quietly.

As Loki wrapped the Beast’s shoulder, he voiced the question he had been wondering for a while, “What’s… what’s your name?”

“My… name?”

“Yes, your name. I can’t continue to go around calling you ‘Beast,’ can I?” Loki smiled slightly.

“I, uh, suppose not,” the Beast was quiet for a moment. The Beast’s vibrant blue eyes met Loki’s soft ones, “My name is Thor.”


	6. Chapter 6

As Loki wrapped the Beast's shoulder, he voiced the question he had been wondering for a while, "What's… what's your name?"

"My… name?"

"Yes, your name. I can't continue to go around calling you 'Beast,' can I?" Loki smiled slightly.

"I, uh, suppose not," the Beast was quiet for a moment. The Beast's vibrant blue eyes met Loki's soft ones, "My name is Thor."

. . . . . . . . . .

“I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night, but they said you'd make it worth my while…” came the sinister voice of Monsieur D’Arque. Gwenevere pulled out a sack of gold and tossed it in front of him. His long fingers pulled the string on the bag, opening it up, as he took out a gold coin and scraped it against his chin. “Aah, I'm listening,” proclaimed the villainous Monsieur.

“It goes like this. I've got my heart set on marrying Loki, but he needs a little… persuasion. I have tried my own forms of persuasion, but he seems immune to my feminine charm.” Gwenevere leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms.

“In other words, he turned her down flat,” Larissa added.

Gwenevere jammed an elbow into Larissa’ ribs and gave her a look that screamed, _‘Do you have to remind me?’_

Turning her attention back to the head of the local Insane Asylum, “Everyone knows his father's a lunatic.  He was in here tonight going on about a beast in a castle.”

“Laufé is harmless,” D’Arque drawled.

“The point is Loki would do anything to keep him from being locked up.”

“So you want me to throw his father in the asylum unless he agrees to marry you?” The girls nodded in agreement, “Oh, that is… simply despicable. I love it.” He gave a cruel grin.

. . .

Inside of Loki’s cottage, Laufé had just finished packing his belongings.

“If no one here will help me, then I'll go back alone.  I don't care what it takes.  I'll find that castle and somehow I'll get my boy out of there.”

Laufé gave one final look around his house, making sure he had the essentials. When he was finished, he left to begin his journey.

Seconds after Laufé was out of sight, Gwenevere and Larissa arrive with D’Arque. They broke open the door and stepped inside, looking for one of the residents.

“Loki! Laufé!” called Gwenevere.

There came no answer.

“Oh, well, I guess it's not gonna work after all. Better get going, then!” Larissa said, heading for the door.

Gwenevere followed her out and put a firm hand on her shoulder.

“They have to come back sometime, and when they do, we'll be ready for them. Larissa, you stay here. Don't move from this spot until Loki and his father come home.” Gwenevere commanded.

“What?! Why can’t you stay here with me?”

“Do you really expect me to stay here and freeze?” Gwenevere said with attitude as she walked away.

Larissa kicked the side of the house, causing a pile of snow to fall on her head.

“Forget what she said, I am not staying out here in the snow.” Larissa said as she walked into Loki’s warm house.

. . . . .

Loki walked outside and saw the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. The gardens were covered in innocent, untouched, newly fallen snow. He raced down the stone steps, his light green cape gliding behind him. He jumped off of the third step, landing face first into the snow. He laughed and rolled onto his back. As he spread his arms and legs, he began making a snow angel.

“I haven’t felt like this since I was a child.” Loki smiled to himself, remembering the good times he had.

He heard barking and lifted his head to see a Footstool and Sleipnir running and galloping toward him. He sat up as the Footstool jumped into his lap, wagging a tassel.

“Well hello there, boy!” Loki laughed and the Footstool barked in response.

Loki scooped some snow into his hands and tossed it at Sleipnir, who had been attempting to get a frozen icicle off of his tongue. When it hit him, he jumped and neighed.

Loki stood up and started to run away from his horse, who quickly caught up to him and nudged his back with his nose.

. . .

Thor watched Loki from his balcony, laughing as the horse continually nudged Loki, sometimes causing him to fall forward into the snow.

Thor looked back at the limping rose that had lived inside of the glass dome for years. Thor had forgotten how many. Its petals were almost gone, only five remaining. He turned back to watching Loki, who had climbed up a tree and was making the snow fall onto Sleipnir and the Footstool. He sighed.

Thor thought back to the previous night. Loki had the chance to escape, to leave him bloodied and unconscious in the snow... but he didn’t. No, Thor had brought him all the way back to the castle while Loki let Thor ride on his horse’s back as he led the way. It must have been a long and confusing journey back, but Loki did it. Thor didn’t know how long it took them to get back, or how long he had been unconscious. When he had awoken, Loki was already bandaged up and didn’t seem to be in too much pain.

_“Good,”_ he thought, _“I’m glad he wasn’t hurt by my foolishness.”_

Thor had known that it was his fault that Loki had attempted to flee, but he didn’t admit it aloud. It would hurt his pride.

Loki had jumped down from the tree and was making something in the snow. Thor couldn’t tell what it was, but it had quite a large snowball on the bottom.

Loki’s laugh traveled all the way up to Thor as Sleipnir rolled around in the snow.

That’s when it happened. Thor’s heart started to beat faster, his face got hot. His stomach felt odd, and he was afraid he would vomit.

Loki’s laugh was the sound of wind chimes on a warm Spring day. The sound of birds chirping in the morning. The sound of rain against the window as Thor lay in bed at night. Loki’s laugh was pure happiness.

Thor smiled.

Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts walked up to him.

Thor turned to them, “I want to do something for him,” he said excitedly, “But what?”

Lumiere beamed, “Are you saying what I zink you are saying?”

Thor nodded slightly.

“I told you,” Lumiere whispered to Cogsworth, who rolled his eyes.

“Oh, that’s wonderful! Just wonderful!” Mrs. Potts said happily.

Ever the literal one, Cogsworth answered Thor’s question, “Yes, how lovely. Well, there are the usual things: flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep...”

“Ahh, no no! It ‘as to be somezing very special.  Somezing zat sparks his interest,” Lumiere stated.

Thor thought for a moment, “I have no idea what interests him. Do… do any of you know?” Thor asked shyly.

The three thought for a moment. “I’ve got it! He was very interested when we mentioned the library last night. Why not introduce him to the library, Master?” Cogsworth suggested.

“Brilliant! I will do that now. Thank you, Cogsworth!” Thor picked up the clock and kissed his head, then dropped him into the snow.

“Oh my, oh my. You’re very excite- Eh?”

Thor had already rushed out the door. He ran through the castle on all fours, coming to a stop at the doors that lead outside. Straightening himself up, he walked outside.

“Loki?” he called out. Saying his name caused his stomach to flip.

“Over here, Thor!” his voice came from Thor’s right. Again, his stomach jumped when Loki said his name.

Thor followed the sound of Loki’s voice, leading him to a large snow figure.

“Do you like it?” Loki said as he patted the snow.

“Um… Yes,” he paused, “What is it?”

“It’s a snowman. Haven’t you ever built a snowman?”

“Actually, I haven’t.” Thor admitted.

“Well you’re in luck. It’s not finished yet, so you can help me.”

“I’d be happy to. What should I do?”

“He needs a head, so make a snowball big enough to be a head.”

Thor did as he was told and made a big snowball.

“Thor, I think that’s big enough.” Loki said.

Thor didn’t stop rolling the snowball around.

“Thor-you can stop now...”

Thor didn’t hear him, and he ended up making a ball that was bigger than the bottom of the snow man.

“Thor- Thor!” Loki shouted.

“What?”

“I think it’s big enough.” Loki laughed.

He looked at the snowball he was rolling, “Oh.” He rolled it over to the snowman.

“How do you think we should get it on? You made it very large.”

“ _What?_ ” Thor said, clearly misunderstanding what Loki had just said.

“How do you suppose we get the snowball on top of the other two? It’s… quite large.” Loki repeated.

“Oh! Erm…”

“Oh, I know. We need to put the smaller ones on top of the bigger one, making the top the bottom and the bottom the middle and the middle the top!”

“I do not understand that which you speak.” Thor said, his royal accent coming out.

Loki rolled his eyes dramatically and smirked at Thor. He went to the snowman and took the top off, placing it in the snow, “Put this one,” Loki pointed to the medium sized ball of snow, “On top of that one.” He pointed to the one Thor had just made.

Thor went to the first ball, picked it up, and carried it over to the larger one, “Where should I place it?”

“In the middle on top of the bottom one. Here, I’ll help.”

Loki guided Thor as he placed them together. Thor stood back and looked to Loki for approval.

“Well done! Now for the next one.” Loki walked over to the smallest ball. He and Thor reached for it at the same time, their hand and paw touching. Loki gasped slightly and pulled back his hand.

Thor noticed this, of course, “I-I’m sorry-I didn’t mean to-” he stammered.

“No no, I’m sorry,” Loki apologized quickly, “I shouldn’t have done that. It was quite rude.”

They stood in an awkward silence until Loki broke it.

“Well, come on, let’s get this one on!” He said more enthusiastically. He picked it up and walked over to the nearly finished snowman. Standing on his toes, he reached up and placed the head on.

Loki turned to Thor and smiled, “He looks great so far.”

“So far? What more is there to do?” Thor asked inquisitively.

“He needs a face, doesn’t he? Help me find some small stones.”

Thor did, and within a few moments, they each had a handful of pebbles of varying sizes.

Thor put the two biggest pebbles on first, creating the eyes. Loki made the smile and the buttons.

He turned to see that Thor had two sticks in his hands, “What are those for?”

“He needs arms, does he not?” Thor mimicked.

Loki narrowed his eyes. Thor laughed and stuck the arms on.

The pair stepped back and admired their creation.

“Oh, Loki! I had forgotten-there’s something I want to show you.”

“What is it?”

“It’s the-,” he caught himself, “It’s a surprise.” He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Well, lead the way, then!”

Loki followed Thor inside, walking behind him. As Thor led him down various hallways, Loki studied him.

His fur was such a rich golden color. It looked so soft. Oh how he wanted to just… reach out… and feel it. And so he did. Loki ran his fingers over a spot of fur on Thor’s back, gently and light enough so Thor wouldn’t notice.

Thor did notice it, of course. How could he not? It felt nice, and he hoped Loki would do it more in the future. Thor almost missed the door because he was so distracted.

He cleared his throat, “We’re here, but first you have to close your eyes.” Loki looked at him questioningly, “It's a surprise.”

Loki closed her eyes, and Thor waved his hand in front of his face to make sure. He turned to the door, opened it, and took Loki’s hand, leading him inside. He hoped he wasn’t being too forward (or pushy.)

Just as they entered the room, Loki asked, “Can I open them now?”

“No, no. Not yet. Wait here.” Thor walked away to draw back the curtains. As the brilliant sunlight spilled into the room, Loki flinched reflexively as the light hit his face.

Thor walked back and stood behind Loki, “All right. Now.”

Loki opened his eyes to see a gigantic library filled with books. He gaped.

“I can't believe it. I've never seen so many books in all my life!” he said, entering more into the room.

“You-you like it?” Thor asked nervously.

Loki smiled wide, “I think it's wonderful.”

“Then it's yours.”

“Really? Oh, thank you.” Before he realized it, Loki wrapped his arms around Thor’s waist.

. . .

“Oh, would you look at that?” Mrs. Potts said as she witnessed the display of affection.

“Hah! I knew it would work.” Lumiere praised himself.

“What?  What works?” Chip asked innocently.

“It's very encouraging.” Cogsworth said.

“Isn't this exciting!” the Feather Duster squealed.

“I didn't see anything!” Chip complained.

“Come along, Chip.  There are chores to be done in the kitchen.” Mrs. Potts started leading him away.

“What are they talking about? What's going on?”

. . . . .

“Excuse me, where can I go to bathe?” Loki asked the Wardrobe.

“Ah, just down the hall. Third door on your right!”

“Thank you. Oh, do you have any clean clothes I can change into?”

“What do you have in mind?”

“Hmm… Something cozy. I want to go to the library and read after I bathe."

“Alright, let me find something,” Loki waited patiently as he listened to the sounds coming from inside of the Wardrobe as she sifted through the clothes, “Ah, here we are.”

Loki thanked the Wardrobe, took the clothes, and walked to the bathroom.

. . .

Loki stepped out of the bath and wrapped himself in a fluffy white towel. He dried himself off and pulled on a pair of navy blue fleece pants, a grey short sleeved shirt, and a red sweater. He dried his hair as best he could, brushed it out, and left the bathroom.

“Now, where is that library…?”

Loki wandered the hallways slowly, finally getting a chance to really look at anything and everything. He walked down a flight of stairs that connected to the grand staircase. He stopped to look at a large painting he had never noticed before. The painting featured three people. Two were wearing a crown, so Loki took an educated guess and decided that they were once the king and queen. The features that stood out to Loki the most were the man’s piercing blue eyes and the woman’s flowing golden hair. They were standing behind a young boy, each with a hand placed on either of his shoulders. The boy was a perfect replica of his parents. He looked to be around eleven years old and had golden hair and vibrant blue eyes…

_‘Just like Thor…’_ Loki thought to himself. He wondered if this was a portrait of Thor’s family, _‘No, it couldn’t be. Thor is a Beast…Come to think of it, why_ is _he like that? Maybe I’ll ask him one day.”_

Loki eventually found himself standing outside a familiar set of doors. He opened the doors and stepped inside. He smiled to himself, “This truly is the greatest gift anyone has ever given me.” He stated, “Now, where to begin?”

He decided he would start at the top and work his way down. He climbed up a ladder and started to look for an interesting book.

. . .

An hour and a few novellas later, Loki finally settled in a large red armchair. He felt the velvet fabric absorb his warmth, making him feel even cozier.

He had already organized the books he chose by subject, then alphabetically by title. He closed his eyes and pointed to a random book. Opening his eyes, he saw that he had chosen a book about pirates. He picked it up and began to read.

Sooner or later, Loki had drifted off.

_“Thor, come play in the snow! It’s simply breathtaking!” Loki laughed without a care in the world as he twirled around in the snow. Thor hit him with a snowball and Loki did the same._

_Thor took his hands and spun him in a circle. Loki looked around and saw that he was in a ballroom._

_“Dance with me, Loki.”_

_Thor danced Loki all around the ballroom. As they danced, flowers began to bloom all around them._

_“Loki, you’re perfect.” He repeated his name over and over again, “Loki… Loki… Loki…” Thor leaned down and…_

“Loki… Loki? Wake up, Loki.” Thor shook his shoulder softly.

“Mmm… Thor…” Loki mumbled in his sleep.

Thor stepped back when he heard Loki say his name. _‘Did that just happen’_ If Loki was dreaming about him, he surely didn’t want to wake him up. But he also didn’t want Loki to wake up in pain from sleeping on an armchair all night. He debated what he should do and decided that it would be best if he brought Loki to his room. He took a book out of Loki’s lap, folding the corner down and placing it on the ground. Very gently, he lifted Loki from the chair and took him from the room.

He looked at Loki’s sleeping form in his arms, _‘He looks so peaceful…’_ he thought.

He nudged Loki’s bedroom door open with his foot and carried him to the bed. Laying him down on the covers, he moved a lock of hair out of Loki’s face. He smiled down at the one who was beginning to hold his heart. He covered Loki with a blanket at the foot of the bed and ran a large furry finger down his face.

As Thor left Loki’s bedroom, Loki opened one of his eyes and saw Thor’s retreating form. He smiled to himself and snuggled up under the blanket, falling back to sleep, dreaming about Thor.

. . .

“Good morning, Loki dear. How did you sleep?” Mrs. Potts asked as he walked into the dining room.

Spotting Thor already at the table, he smiled, “Wonderfully, thank you. What’s for breakfast?”

“Oatmeal, fruit, and toast. Is that alright with you?”

“That sounds delicious, actually!”

“Oh, marvelous, dear. Go sit down and I’ll serve it to you.”

Loki sat down across from Thor, “Good morning, Thor.” He smiled.

“Good morning, Loki.” He smiled back.

Mrs. Potts came over and served the two their breakfast. Loki picked up a spoon and started to eat his oatmeal. Across from him, Thor was gobbling up his food directly from his bowl using his mouth. Mrs. Potts sent him an admonishing look. Loki turned away and tried to ignore it, but Chip came to the rescue. He nudged the spoon with his nose, and Thor reached out for it. Loki looked at him in wonder as he tried to eat with the spoon, but with little success.

Loki put down his spoon and lifted his bowl as if in a toast. Thor looked at him and did the same, and they both began to sip their breakfast out of their bowls. However, unlike Loki who finished his bowl normally, when Thor finished his bowl, he shouted to Mrs. Potts, "This is not only delicious, it is amazing. ANOTHER!" before smashing his bowl onto the floor. Shocked, Loki slowly began to pull away from Thor, and helped Mrs. Potts and Chip clean up the mess. Thor, embarrassed, told the others that he was "going to go out and work", as he left the room in an awkward shuffle.

. . .

Mrs. Potts, Cogsworth, and Lumiere watched from the window as Thor and Loki attempted to feed some birds.

_‘There's something sweet and almost kind about him, although he is sometimes ill-tempered, coarse, and unrefined. Despite this, he grows better each day, and... he's dear to me, and so unsure. I wonder why I didn't see it there before.’_ Loki thought to himself. He was trying to attract some birds to Thor, who shoved a handful of seeds at them. 

Laughing, Loki took a handful of seeds and gently spread it out across Thor’s hands, creating a small trail. A bird landed in his hands, and he looked up, thrilled.

‘He glanced at me a few times today and when we touched, he didn't shudder at my paw… No, it can't be. I'll just ignore it, but then again, he's never looked at me that way before.’ Thor thought to himself as he watched Loki duck behind a tree, leaving him with the birds.

Loki began to feel doubtful again, but turned his head around the tree and laughed at Thor, who was covered with birds.

‘This feeling is so new, and a bit alarming. Who'd have ever thought that this could be? He’s a man and so am I. True, he's no Prince Charming, but there's something in him that I simply didn't see.’ Loki thought as he threw a snowball at Thor, who had looked at him proudly after the birds flew away.

The Objects watched Thor as he began to make a snowball out of a huge pile of snow.

Loki threw another snowball at Thor, who dropped his huge pile of snow on his head just as he was about to throw it. He chased Loki around a tree, but he ducked around the other side and snuck up on him from behind.

“Well, who'd have thought? Oh yes, zat’s right, I did.” Lumiere said proudly.

“Oh let it go, you fool.” Cogsworth tried to scold him, but he was feeling too happy to.

“Well bless my soul.” Mrs. Potts said warmly. If she could, she would have put her hand on her heart.

“And who'd have guessed zey'd come togezer on zeir own? I was sure zat we would need to help zem.”

“It's so peculiar. We'll wait and see in a few days more, but there may be something there that wasn't there before.” Mrs. Potts sighed.

. . .

Loki was reading his favorite book to Thor by the fireplace as the Objects looked on from the doorway.

“Yes, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before.” Cogsworth affirmed what Mrs. Potts had said earlier.

“What?” Chip asked innocently.

“There may be something there that wasn't there before.” Mrs. Potts told her son.

“What's there, mama?”

Mrs. Potts smiled, “I'll tell you when you're older.”

. . .

Thor had his fair share of bath times, but none quite like this.

“Tonight is ze night!” Lumiere exclaimed.

“I'm not sure I can do this…” Thor admitted hesitantly.

“You don't have time to be timid! You must be bold, daring.”

“Bold. Daring.” Thor emerged from the tub and shook himself dry. His fur was flat for just a moment before it poofed out. 

“Zere will be music, romantic candlelight-provided myself, of course-and when ze time is right, you confess your love!”

“Yes, I-I con-No, I can't.”

Lumiere scoffed, “You care for ze boy, don't you?”

“More than anything.”

“Well zen you must tell him!”

A Coat rack began to cut Thor’s hair. A few minutes later it stepped back, “Voila. You look so...so...”

Thor looked at himself in the mirror, “What is that?”

“Pigtails, you daft man!”

“Stupid.” He grumbled.

“Ah, perhaps a little off the top.” Lumiere suggested.

The Coat Rack began to cut and chop again. He stepped back for the second time.

“How’s this?”

Thor looked at the new hair style, which was a simple pulled back ponytail, “It’s wonderful.”

Cogsworth entered, “Ahem. Your Loki awaits.”


	7. Chapter 7

A Coat rack began to cut Thor's hair. A few minutes later it stepped back, "Voila. You look so...so..."

Thor looked at himself in the mirror, "What is that?"

"Pigtails, you daft man!"

"Stupid." He grumbled.

"Ah, perhaps a little off the top." Lumiere suggested.

The Coat Rack began to cut and chop again. He stepped back for the second time.

"How's this?"

Thor looked at the new hair style, which was a simple pulled back ponytail, "It's wonderful."

Cogsworth entered, "Ahem. Your Loki awaits."

. . .

“I don’t know if I can do this,” Loki admitted to the Wardrobe.

“Nonsense, Loki. You look absolutely wonderful. There’s nothing to be afraid of, dear. You have the Master’s heart.” The Wardrobe assured. She had picked out the perfect outfit for him: black pants and long sleeved shirt, and his favorite tunic with a golden belt worn at his waist. His hair was slicked back and flipped at the ends and finished with a green four-leaf clover hair pin.

Loki was baffled, “I have the what? The Master’s heart? What does that mean?”

“Oh, erm-nothing, nothing. Come now, Loki. Collect your thoughts and meet Master Thor, hm?” The Wardrobe nudged him quickly toward the door.

Loki took a deep breath and turned the handle. Pushing the door open, he stepped out of his room. He felt extremely nervous, mostly because he was about to dance with another man, who also happened to be a beast. He walked warily down the hallway, his mind racing. ‘What did she mean, _‘You have the Master’s heart?’ She can’t possible have meant—no, no! It couldn’t be.’_ He reached the first flight of stairs as Thor did, each opposite the other. Loki stepped down to the landing and Thor was nudged down by Lumiere. Thor smiled down at Loki when they met, who returned it graciously, “You look handsome tonight, Thor,” Loki said shyly.

Thor beamed and held out his arm for Loki and, arm in arm, they descended the last section of stairs and continued on their way to dinner, passing Mrs. Potts and Chip on the teacart.

_Tale as old as time_  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly

Loki and Thor moved into the shining golden ballroom. Thor released Loki’s arm and held moved him into closed dance position.

“Thor, I… I don’t…” Loki stammered.

“What is it, my Loki?” Thor said tenderly.

Loki smiled at his new nickname, “Well… Dancing isn’t my strong suit…” he blushed.

“Not to worry. Just follow my lead.” Thor instructed as he began a simple box step, “It’s simple. Forward, side together, back, side together.”

Loki managed to get in-step with Thor, though he stumbled and stepped on Thor’s feet, “I’m sorry…” he repeated a handful of times.

Thor chuckled warmly, “Not to fear, my Loki. You will learn. Let’s do this slowly.”

Thor led him through the steps slowly, softly repeating the rhythm, “Forward, side together, back, side together.”

Loki learned it rather quickly, and soon Thor asked, “Would you like to try spinning?”

“I think I can manage that.” Loki smirked.

Thor turned to his left, bringing Loki with him. Somehow, Loki remained in-step with him as they twirled and turned about the ballroom.

_Ever just the same_  
Ever a surprise  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Loki and the Beast

 “Loki and the Beast,” Cogsworth smirked at how naturally the sentence flowed off his tongue.

“Off to the cupboard with you now, Chip. It's past your bedtime,” Mrs. Potts told Chip.

“Aww, but mama…!” Chip tried to protest.

“Good night, Chip.” She said sternly. Chip sighed and slid off the end of the cart and hopped out of the room, but comes back for one last look.

_Ever just the same_  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise

“Thor, would you mind if we took a short break? It’s such a lovely night out tonight.” Loki asked.

“That is a splendid idea. Shall we?” Thor offered his arm again, and Loki took it. The two men stepped onto the balcony that overlooked a frozen lake and a snow-covered landscape. The scene took Loki’s breath away. Loki sighed.

“Loki, are you happy here… With me?” Thor asked nervously.

“Yes,” Loki said hesitantly, looking off into the distance.

“Is something wrong?” Thor asked, putting a furry paw on Loki’s hand.

Loki looked at him desperately, “If only I could see my father again, just for a moment. I miss him so much.”

Thor felt disappointed for a moment, then excited as he remembered, “There is a way.”

“There is? Really?” Loki asked hopefully.

“Yes, there is. Come with me.” Thor led Loki out of the ballroom and to his bedroom in the West Wing.

Thor picked up his Magic Mirror, “This mirror will show you anything, anything you wish to see.” Thor carefully handed the Mirror to Loki, who took it gently.

“I'd like to see my father, please.” He said hesitantly. The Magic Mirror began to shine into life, and Loki turned his head away as it flashed.

The Mirror reveled Laufé fallen in the snowy woods, coughing and lost. Loki was shocked, and Thor looked at him with concern, “Father… Oh, no… He's sick, he may be dying… and he's all alone.” Loki’s heart dropped.

Thor turned to the rose, deep in thought, “Then...then you must go to him.” He said painfully.

“What are you saying?” Thor could hear that Loki was near tears.

Thor took a deep breath. He knew what he had to do, and he couldn’t put it off any longer.  “I… I release you.  You are no longer my prisoner.” He stammered.

“You mean...I'm free?” Loki asked, wide-eyed. He had forgotten that he was, in fact, the Beast’s prisoner.

“Yes,” Thor said, looking anywhere but at Loki’s eyes.

A smile spread across Loki’s face, “Oh, thank you. Hold on, father.  I'm on my way.” Loki turned to leave, then turned back and pushed the Magic Mirror back into Thor’s paws.

“You should take it with you, so you'll always have a way to look back, and… and remember me.” Thor told him, daring to look into Loki’s eyes.

“Thank you for understanding how much he needs me.” Loki said sincerely.

Loki looked to the door and Thor looked back down to the floor. Loki brought his hand to Thor’s furry cheek, resting it there for just a moment, and rushed out, flying past Cogsworth, who had just entered the room.

“Well, your highness.  I must say everything is going just peachy. I _knew_ you had it in you.” Cogsworth approved.

“I let him go.” Thor muttered quietly.

“Ah yes.  Splend—” he stopped in the middle of his sentence, “You _what_? How could you _do_ that?” he asked, appalled.

“I had to.”

“Yes, but why?” Cogsworth prodded.

“His father could be in danger. I didn’t want to, but I did it. I knew that I would have to do it someday. I… I didn’t want it to happen this soon. I did it because Loki needs his father, and his father needs him. I did it because Loki has shown me how to be compassionate. And I did it because… because… because… I love him.”

. . .

“He did what?!” the Objects shouted in unison.

“Yes, I'm afraid it's true. He’s let him go.” Cogsworth told them.

“He's going away?” Chip asked sadly.

“But he was so close.” Lumiere stated.

“After all this time, he's finally learned to love.” Mrs. Potts added.

“Zat's it, zen. Zat should break ze spell, no?”

“No, it's not enough. Loki has to love him in return.” Mrs. Potts clarified.

“And now it's too late.” Cogsworth said gloomily.

. . .

On his balcony, Thor watched Loki leave. He roared in sorrow and anger, the sound slowly being masked by the sound of the wind that was becoming ferocious.

“Father?” Loki called out, “Papa?”

Loki did his best to search for his father in the fallen snow, though it had started to snow again, making it difficult to see. He didn’t know how far or how long he walked. All he knew was that he had to find his father. What if his father had frozen? What if he was going in the wrong direction? What if he found his father, but was too late? Questions like these infiltrated his every thought. He walked in abstract shapes, walking around trees two, sometimes three times.

He would not give up. Never. His father had raised him. He had been there for Loki when his mother died. He hadn’t questioned why he had never showed an interest in females. He had never criticized him for preferring to read books to socializing with other people. He hadn’t complained when Loki wasn’t as skilled as he was with inventing. He was Loki’s best friend. He would not give up.

Loki was beginning to feel dizzy from the swirling patterns of the snow. The cold had caused him to lose feeling in his feet, face, and hands, though he was wearing shoes, gloves, and a hood. He pushed those thoughts out of his mind, knowing that being aware of them would only increase their effects.

He trudged along through the snow that was now halfway up his shin. He had to find his father, and that’s what kept him going.

He squinted his eyes, trying to look though the whirlwind of snow that surrounded him. He spotted what looked to be a large rock, but upon closer inspection, he saw that it was a human. More specifically, his father.

“Papa!” Loki called out as he ran to his father. He fell into the snow beside his father, shaking him. “Papa. Papa, wake up! Please!” His father shifted slightly, his eyes opening slightly.

“Loki?” his voice was weak.

“Papa, it’s okay, I’m here. Can you walk? I need to get you home.” Laufé nodded slightly, and Loki helped him stand up.

. . .

Larissa snapped out of her daze when she heard someone step up onto the front porch of Loki’s home. “Oh, they're back.” She said to herself quietly. She watched them as Loki helped Laufé into the house. “I need to tell Gwenevere.” And she ran off to do just that.

. . .

Laufé’s eyes opened slowly, and he took in his surroundings. He could have sworn that he was just in the woods, searching for Loki, “Loki?” he called out. His throat hurt.

Laufé heard the sound of pots and pans hitting each other, and Loki emerged from the kitchen with a bowl of warm soup, “It's all right, Papa. I'm home. And so are you.” Loki told him as he set the bowl down on the small table next to Laufé’s bedside.

“I thought I'd never see you again.” Laufé said weakly as Loki helped him to sit up straight.

“I missed you so much, Papa.” Loki hugged him.

“But the beast.  How did you escape?”

Loki smiled sadly, “I didn't escape, Papa.  He let me go.”

“That horrible beast? He just… let you go?” Laufé was astonished.

Loki nodded, “But he's different, now.  He's changed somehow. I don’t know how to explain it.” He blushed slightly. He was about to ask his father why he was out in the woods at all, but he heard a sound coming from his pack.  The flap opened and the Magic Mirror fell out with Chip rolling to a stop on it.

“Hi!” he squeaked.

“Oh, a stowaway.” Loki chuckled as he picked up the small cup in both of his hands, setting him down on Laufé’s lap.

“Why, hello there, little fella.  Didn't think I'd ever see you again.”

Chip turned to Loki with a look of question on his face, “Loki, why'd you go away? Don't you like us anymore?”

‘ _What was very forward_ ,’ Loki thought to himself, “Oh, Chip.  Of course I do.  It's just that—”

He was interrupted again by a knocking at the door. Loki walked toward the door, unsure of who could be there. He opened it and saw none other than Monsieur D’Arque standing on his front porch.


	8. Chapter 8

Laufé's eyes opened slowly, and he took in his surroundings. He could have sworn that he was just in the woods, searching for Loki, "Loki?" he called out. His throat hurt.

Laufé heard the sound of pots and pans hitting each other, and Loki emerged from the kitchen with a bowl of warm soup, "It's all right, Papa. I'm home. And so are you." Loki told him as he set the bowl down on the small table next to Laufé's bedside.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Laufé said weakly as Loki helped him to sit up straight.

"I missed you so much, Papa." Loki hugged him.

"But the beast. How did you escape?"

Loki smiled sadly, "I didn't escape, Papa. He let me go."

"That horrible beast? He just… let you go?" Laufé was astonished.

Loki nodded, "But he's different, now. He's changed somehow. I don't know how to explain it." He blushed slightly. He was about to ask his father why he was out in the woods at all, but he heard a sound coming from his pack. The flap opened and the Magic Mirror fell out with Chip rolling to a stop on it.

"Hi!" he squeaked.

"Oh, a stowaway." Loki chuckled as he picked up the small cup in both of his hands, setting him down on Laufé's lap.

"Why, hello there, little fella. Didn't think I'd ever see you again."

Chip turned to Loki with a look of question on his face, "Loki, why'd you go away? Don't you like us anymore?"

' _What was very forward_ ,' Loki thought to himself, "Oh, Chip. Of course I do. It's just that—"

He was interrupted again by a knocking at the door. Loki walked toward the door, unsure of who could be there. He opened it and saw none other than Monsieur D'Arque standing on his front porch.

 “May I… help you?” Loki asked awkwardly. He had no idea why D’Arque was standing outside his home.

“I've come to collect your father.” He said as he stepped aside to show the Asylum D'Loons wagon behind him, along with most of the townsfolk.

“My father? Why?”

“Don't worry.  We'll take good care of him.” He assured coolly.

“My father's not crazy.” He stated adamantly.

Larissa emerged from the crowd, “He was raving like a lunatic. We all heard him, didn't we!”

“Yeah!” the bystanders agreed.

“No, I won't let you.” Loki moved to close the door, but Laufé had left his bed and was now standing next to Loki.

“Loki? What’s going on?”

“Ah, Laufé.  Tell us again, old man, just how big was the beast?” Larissa inquired sarcastically.

Laufé struggled for an answer, oblivious to the sarcasm in Larissa’s voice, “Well, he was...that is...enormous. I'd say at least eight, no more like ten feet.” The crows only laughed at him, yet again.

“Well, you don't get much crazier than that!” Larissa told the crowd.

“It's true, I tell you!”

D’Arque waved his arms and orderlies moved in and pick up Laufé.

“Take him away!” Larissa ordered.

“Let go of me!” Laufé demanded.

 “No, you can't do this!” Loki grabbed D’Arque’s arm, but he only shook him off and walked away.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. Poor Loki. It's a shame about your father.” Gwenevere said with mock sympathy as she walked toward Loki.

“You know he's not crazy, Gwen. Don’t you?”

“I might be able to clear up this little misunderstanding, if...”

“If what?”

“If you marry me.”

“What?” Loki was taken aback.

“One little word, Loki. That's all it takes.” She wore a mischievous grin on her lips.

“Never.” He growled.

Gwenevere shrugged and turned away from Loki, trying to hide the expected disappointment in her eyes, “Have it your way.”

Being thrown into the wagon, Laufé called out, “Loki?”!

Loki ran into the house and came back out a moment later with the Magic Mirror. He yelled to the crowd, "My father's not crazy, and I can prove it!” the crowd turned to look at him and he spoke to the Mirror, “Show me the beast!”

The Magic Mirror began to glow, then produced the image of the still depressed Beast. He turned it to the crows.

“Is it dangerous?” one woman asked.

“Oh, no.  He'd never hurt anyone,” he reassured her, “Please, I know he looks vicious, but he's really kind and gentle.  He's… he’s my…,” he struggled to find an appropriate word to describe the man who had changed him so much in such a short time, “Friend.”

“If I didn't know better, I'd think you had feelings for this monster.” Gwenevere mocked.

Loki glared daggers into Gwenevere, “He's no monster, Gwenevere. You are!”

Gwenevere scoffed, “He's as crazy as the old man.” She grabbed the Mirror from his hand. “The beast will make off with your children! He'll come after them in the night.” She told the crowd.

“No! He would never do that!” Loki tried to grab the mirror from Gwenevere, who moved it out of the way just in time.

“We're not safe 'til his head is mounted on my wall! I say we kill the beast!”

The mob cheered her and chanted the words “Kill him.”

“We're not safe until he's dead!” a man shouted from the crowd.

“He'll come stalking us at night!” another added.

“Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite!” a woman said to her neighbor, who clutched her baby tighter in her arms protectively.

“He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free!” A man announced as Gwenevere walked past him, taking a flaming torch out of his hands.

“So it's time to take some action, boys! It's time to follow me!” Gwenevere threw the torch into a haystack, creating an instant bonfire.  She stood in front of it, casting her shadow against the wall of Loki’s home, warning of the dangers of the “horrible beast.”

“Through the mist, through the woods, through the darkness and the shadows, it's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride.” She bared her teeth and made her hands look like claws, chasing Larissa, who ran behind a nearby woman.

“Say a prayer, then we're there, at the drawbridge of a castle, and there's something truly terrible inside.” She pushed Larissa onto the steps leading to Loki’s home, producing the mirror that was still showing the Beast.

“It's a beast! He's got fangs, razor sharp ones. Massive paws, killer claws for the _feast_ ,” The Magic Mirror showed the face of the Beast to Larissa, which Gwenevere exaggerates about.

She stood up and addressed the crowd, “Hear him roar, see him foam, but we're not coming home ‘til he's dead! Good and dead! Kill the beast!”

“No, I won't let you do this!” Loki interjected.

“If you're not with us, you're against us,” Gwenevere sneered, “Bring the old man.”

“Get your hands off me!” Laufé demanded again.

Gwenevere opened up the doors to basement. She pushed Loki into it, and the orderlies threw Laufé into it, and Gwenevere bolted the door.

“We can't have them running off to warn the creature!” she explained.

“Let us out!” Loki pounded against the doors.

“We'll rid the village of this beast. Who's with me?” Gwenevere shouted to the crowd, which was followed by a chorus of “I am!”’s.

“Light your torch, mount your horse!” some men from the crowd cheered.

“Screw your courage to the sticking place!”

“We're counting on Gwenevere to lead the way! Through a mist, to a wood, where within a haunted castle, something's lurking that you don't see every day!” Larissa added.

Gwenevere mounted her horse and led the mob through the town and out into the forest, where they started to chop down trees in preparation for their assault on the castle.

“It's a beast, one as tall as a mountain!”

“We won't rest ‘til he's good and deceased!”

 

“Sally forth, tally ho, grab your sword, grab your bow!”

“Praise the Lord and here we go!”

“We'll lay siege to his castle and bring back his head!” Gwenevere shouted to the cheering crowd.

. . .

In the basement, Loki was prying at the window with a stick, “I have to warn the beast. This is all my fault.  Oh, Papa.  What are we going to do?”

“Now, now, Loki.  We'll think of something.” He comforted his son.

Chip was looking in through the window that Loki had previously been trying to open. He turned around, thinking, and then saw Lauf's contraption with the axe on the end of it.

. . .

“I _knew_ it. I _knew_ it was foolish to get our hopes up!” Cogsworth said with an air of arrogance.

“Maybe it would ‘ave been better if she ‘ad never come at all.” Lumiere huffed.

The Footstool came into the room and over to the window, barking. Cogsworth, Lumiere, and Mrs. Potts rushed over to the window, expecting the return of Loki.

“Could it be?”

“Is it she?”

“Sacré bleu, invaders!” Lumiere announced, seeing that the mob wasn’t Loki.

“Encroachers!” Cogsworth called them.

“And they have the mirror!” Mrs. Potts said in astonishment.

“Warn the master.  If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them,” Cogsworth turned from the window, “Who's with me?  Ahh!” The door slammed shut as the rest of the Objects leave Cogsworth behind.

. . .

“Take whatever booty you can find, but remember, the Beast is mine!” Gwenevere told the mob as they broke through the tall iron gates of the castle.

. . .

Inside of Thor’s lair, Mrs. Potts briefed him.

“Pardon me, master.” She said quietly.

“Leave me in peace.” He huffed and turned his back toward her.

“But sir, the castle is under attack!” she explained urgently.

“What shall we do, master?”

“It doesn't matter now.  Just let them come.”

. . .

The Objects were marching down the stairs to battle with the mob. They tried to block off the door, but it was being bashed in by the mob.

“Zis isn't working!” Lumiere said through gritted teeth.

“Oh, Lumiere! We must do somezing!” the Featherduster cried.

“Wait!  I know!” Lumiere announced.

. . .

“Kill the beast, kill the beast!” The mob continued to chant.

The mob was the mob had been using a large tree trunk as a battering ram, and was heaving it against the doors to the castle repeatedly. Eventually, the doors gave way, and the mob came crashing through along with the trunk.

They found the grand entrance filled with assorted pieces of furniture, teacups, candlesticks, featherdusters, and clocks. They tiptoed in, and Larissa unknowingly picked up Lumiere.

“Now!” Lumiere shouted.

All at once, every Object sprang into life, attacking their human enemies.

The Dressers and Cabinets threw their contents at the enemies. A Coat rack was in a fist fight with a scrawny looking man, and was winning. A wet Mop threw itself at another man, knocking him down.

Two Dressers cornered an orange haired man and opened up their top drawers, hitting the man in the head. A Cauldron threw itself on top of someone’s head, and Pots, Pans, and other kitchen Utensils banged against the Cauldron.

A  long red Carpet pulled itself out from under a round man’s feet, causing him to fall. It wrapped itself around the man and captured him inside of a large trunk.

Amidst the noise and chaos, Gwenevere slipped away and raced up the large grand staircase.

. . .

 

Back at Loki’s home, Chip had readied the invention to release Loki and Laufé from their makeshift prison.

“Here we go!” Chip called out.

Laufé looked out from the window and saw the advancing axe, “What the devil?  Loki, look out!”

The invention crashed into the basement doors, and a red cloud of smoke poofed out of the basement. It began to rain as Loki and Laufé emerged from the wreckage to find Chip swinging on a loose spring.

“You guys gotta try this thing!” Chip giggled.

. . .

Back at the castle, the Objects had managed to defeat the humans.

“And stay out!” Cogsworth shouted after their retreating forms.

Lumiere pulled Cogsworth over and kissed him once on each cheek, against Cogsworth’s attempts to escape.

Little did they know, Gwenevere had found her way into the Beast’s lair.

. . .

Gwenevere raised her crossbow and took aim.  Thor looked up at her, then looked back down in sadness again. He sighed. There was no point in fighting anymore. Loki wasn’t coming back, and he had lost all hope.

Gwenevere released the arrow and it struck the Beast in the shoulder. He roared in pain and stood from his place on a pile of torn fabric. Gwenevere rushed at him with all the force she could muster and they few out of the window onto the balcony, landing in a large puddle the rain had made.

Gwenevere laughed maniacally. She cornered the Beast on the edge of the roof. Thor simply sat there in despair.

“Get up! Get up!  What's the matter, Beast?  Too kind and gentle to fight back?” she picked up a rock the size of her hand and threw it at the Beast. He winced as the rock collided with his flesh.

Angrily, Gwenevere walked into the foreground and broke off a sharp decoration that was protruding from the side of the roof. She was about to smash it on the Beast’s head when Loki’s voice drifted up from below them.

He was on the bridge and was yelling to Gwenevere, telling her to stop.

“Gwenevere, stop this madness at once!” Loki shouted up.

Thor opened his eyes and searched the ground below him for Loki. He spotted him, and he felt a new resolve stirring inside of him.

Gwenevere ignored him, and swung the stone decoration down at Thor. Just in time, he caught the weapon in his hand.  Thor rose up and roared in Gwenevere’s face.

Loki, not one to sit around and wait for something to happen, rode Sleipnir into the castle, searching for a way to get to where Thor and Gwenevere were fighting.

Thor pushed Gwenevere around on the rooftop, clawing and scratching at her as she fought back with just as much intensity.

Thor rammed her with one of his massive paws, throwing her about ten feet backward. Taking advantage of the situation, Thor found a hiding place among the gargoyles in the darkness.

The rain was getting heavier and heavier. Gwenevere got back onto her feet with little effort, and staggered over to the gargoyles, “Come on out and fight!” she smashed the heads of one of the gargoyles with the stone decoration she still held in her hands, “Were you in love with him, beast? Did you honestly think he’d want you when he had someone like _me_?” she provoked as she demolished the head of another gargoyle.

She was about to break another gargoyle, but Thor emerged from behind her. She turned and swung the stone weapon at Thor.

“It's over, beast!  Loki is mine!”

This time, Thor picked up Gwenevere by the neck and held her out over the edge of the roof. Gwenevere pleaded with Thor.

“Put me down.  Put me down.  Please, don't hurt me! I'll do anything! Anything!” the stone weapon fell from her hands and onto the wet earth far below her.

Thor saw the pleading in Gwenevere’s eyes that he had so often seen in his own. The anger slowly melted off of his face, and a look of compassion replaced it. He pulled Gwenevere back onto the roof.

“Get out.” He growled as he shoved Gwenevere to the ground.

Above them, Loki ran out onto the balcony.

“Thor!” he called.

“Loki!” Thor called back with joy.

Thor began to climb the tower until he reached the balcony. Loki reached his hand out to Thor, who took it in his own paw, placing his other paw on Loki’s cheek.

“Loki? You came back…” Thor and Loki stared passionately at each other, but the moment was interrupted when Gwenevere snuck up and stabbed Thor in the back.

Thor roared in pain, and Loki looked on, helpless. Gwenevere pulled the knife out and swung back for another shot. Thor started to fall, knocking Gwenevere off her balance. Loki reached forward and pulled Thor back, while Gwenevere fell off, never to be seen again.

Loki helped the injured Thor up onto the balcony, where he lies down on the cool stone. The Objects came rushing to the entrance of the balcony, but stayed out of sight.

“You came back.” Thor said weakly as Loki caressed his wet, furry face.

“Of course I came back. I couldn't let them... Oh this is all my fault.  If only I'd gotten here sooner.” Loki sniffed as he wrapped his arms around Thor.

“Maybe it's better this way.” Thor admitted sadly.

“Don't talk like that. You'll be all right. We're together now. Everything's going to be fine.  You'll see.” Loki said sternly.

Thor smiled slightly, “At least I got to see you one... last... time.”

Loki pulled Thor’s paw up to his cheek. Thor held it there for a second, then dropped it. His head fell back, and his eyes closed.

Loki dropped the paw and puts his hands to his mouth, “No, no! Please! Please! Please don't leave me, Thor! I love you!” he cried, “I love you…” he brought his head to Thor’s chest, willing him to come back.

The Objects turned to the Rose, and watched as the last petal fell off of it. They all looked down at the floor, and Cogsworth put his arm around Mrs. Potts.

The rain continued to fall. One colored beam of light fell, like a shooting star.  Then came another.  And another, and another.  Loki finally noticed what was happening.  He stopped crying for a second, then started to back away. A fog had begun to enshroud Thor.  The Objects looked on in extreme anticipation.  Thor magically rose up into the air and began to turn.

He was enveloped in a cloud of light, and became wrapped in his cloak. Underneath, Thor’s body was shifting and forming. A fore paw came out and the claws turned into fingers.  A hind paw emerged and developed into a foot.

A wind blew across his face and the fur melted away to reveal a young prince. He gradually descended and was laid on the floor again. The fog disappeared and Loki reaches out to touch him.  He jerks his hand back, however, when the figure begins to move. It stood, then looked at its hands, then turned to face Loki.

It’s a human. A human, with the same blue eyes as Thor. It’s obviously Thor, transformed. Loki gave him a mysterious look.

“Loki?” he inquired slowly, “It’s me.”

Loki continued to look at him skeptically. He ran his fingers through the man’s hair, resting his hand the side of his face. When he saw his blue eyes, and instantly knew that it was, in fact, Thor.

Loki smiled through his tears, “It _is_ you!”

Thor smiled down at Loki, and brought his hands up to either side of Loki’s face, feeling him for the first time with his human hands.

They looked deeply into each other’s eyes, and they subconsciously brought their lips closer together, and at long last, Thor pressed his lips to Loki’s own.

As they kissed, a fireworks display exploded around them. The gloom surrounding the castle disappeared, revealing a blue sky.  The castle transformed, with the gargoyles changing into cherubs. 

On the balcony, the Objects hopped out to meet Thor and Loki while they broke from their kiss. One by one, they were transformed back to their original human conditions.

“Lumiere! Cogsworth! Oh, Mrs. Potts!” he wrapped his arms around them as they each transformed, “Look at us!”

Chip came riding in on the Footstool, “Mama! Mama! “

The pair transformed back into a boy and dog, who ran to Mrs. Potts, “Oh my goodness!” she exclaimed as she picked up for child for the first time in years.

“It is a miracle!” Cogsworth said to the group.

Thor picked up Loki and swung him around.

. . .

In the lively ballroom, all of the castle’s servants and all of the townsfolk were gathered to celebrate. Thor and Loki danced around the room, only stopping to bring their lips together once more.

“Ah, l'amour,” Lumiere said to himself as a maid, who is obviously the former Featherduster walks by, brushing him on the chin with her fingertips, “Heh heh!” He started to chase after her, but Cogsworth stopped him.

“Well, Lumiere, old friend.  Shall we let bygones be bygones?”

“Of course, mon ami.  I told you he would break ze spell!”

“I beg your pardon, old friend, but I believe _I_ told _you_.” He chuckled.

“No you didn't. I told you.” Lumiere protested.

“You most certainly did not, you pompous paraffin-headed pea-brain!”

“En garde, you overgrown pocket watch!” Lumiere took off his glove and slapped Cogsworth across the face with it.

Mrs. Potts, Chip, and Laufé are gathered together. Laufé was beginning to cry.

“Are they gonna live happily ever after, mama?” Chip asked his mother innocently.

“Of course, my dear. Of course.” She chuckled.

Chip looked happy for a moment, then puzzled, “Do I still have to sleep in the cupboard?”

Laufé laughed and Mrs. Potts hugged her child and joined in on the laughter.

Loki and Thor continued to dance around the room, just below a stained glass window. It had Loki and Thor in the center, surrounded by vines and a rainbow of different colors.

_Certain as the sun_  
rising in the east  
Tale as old as time,   
song as old as rhyme,   
Loki and the Beast.


End file.
